


Yourself

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Small case fic, Wing Kink, Wings, Working through your issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: After one incident to many Dan has enough and wants the Truth from Lucifer.Revealing his true face kicks of a growing Friendship with romantic Potential, emotional Whiplash and a whole lot of working on Oneself for our favourite Devil.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 85
Kudos: 349





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I am not staying super Canon Compliant here. In this Version Charlotte and Dan never had any other relationship than friendship. Marcus or Cain still died, however Lucifer didn't reveal himself to Chloe. 
> 
> P.S.: Not sure if a Trigger warning should apply but talk of Severe Burn Scars

''Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Lucifer and I went flying.'', his spitfire of a daughter crashed into him to give him a tight hug. Before he could even ask what she meant she continued with a huge grin on her face ''Mom, Lucifer and I were out and suddenly a man tries to rob someone and mom went after him. Lucifer took me to his loft. Have you been here? It is awesome!! And then I was on the balcony . Isn't the view super super super great. I got really close to the railing and suddenly Lucifer and I were flying. Daddy it was soooooo much fun. Can I fly again? Please, please, please.''  
Dan looked from Trixie at the dark haired man in front of him. When he got the call from Chloe to pick up Trixie from Lucifer's loft, cause she was stuck at the police station he didn't expect to hear about flying. He blinked at his daughter ''Well. I...I. Don't know. You'll have to ask Lucifer if he will take you...flying again.'' Not the best sentence he could have come up with by all means. Sadly that was the only sentence that came out.  
''Absoloutely n...I don't think that is a good idea.'', Lucifer looked a little putout, like he didn't want to outright say no and hurt Trixies feelings.  
She let go of him to hug Lucifer just as tightly. Her big, wide eyes looked up at him pleadingly ''Pleeeeeease. It was really fun, well when I stopped falling. Please, please, please!!!''  
The so called Devil shook his head ''Listen Urch...Trixie. I can't take you flying.''  
''But why not?'', she asked ''Your wings are so strong.''  
''It's not safe.'', Lucifer simply said.  
His daughter was clearly sad, like he just took away one of the biggest joys of her short life.  
Deciding to step in Dan gently pried Trixie of the other man ''Listen, Monkey if it really isn't safe, you can't go flying again. I'm sorry.''  
She nodded with a pout on her face ''Can you wait here in the living room? I have to have a little talk with Lucifer.'', Dan asked her. Trixie gave him another nod, a smile and skipped over to the couch. He had the most amazing daughter, he thought. The blond man pulled Lucifer into the bedroom.  
''Daniel, the bedroom? I guess I did have you all wrong. Well good on you to finally engage in some fun.'', the other man grinned.  
Dan simply rolled his eyes before getting serious ''Lucifer what really happened?''  
''It was like the little Urchin said. She fell of the balcony and I jumped after her to catch her. And since my wings are back we flew. Lucky, I guess. Although she did enjoy it. She squeaked really loudly the entire time.'', Lucifer explained.  
''What??!!'', Dan whisper shouted ''She fell of your balcony?''  
''Yeah, but like I said I flew down and caught her.'', the dark haired man waved off his concerns.  
Dan couldn't believe this. His daughter had been in danger and Lucifer was joking around. The other man would never take anything seriously. Why did he even bother. ''Lucifer, I need you to tell me the truth'', he said.  
The dark haired man cocked his head to the sight ''Daniel I am telling you the truth.''  
''No you are not.'', Dan slightly raised his voice ''You tell some sort of crazy version of the truth that supports your metaphors or whatever. But, Lucifer I can't deal with those right now. I need to know the truth, I need to know what really happened. This is my daughters life you put in danger.''  
''I didn't put her in danger, Detective. I caught her from falling to her death.'', Lucifer explained.  
''No you didn't. I don't know what happened that Trixie things you actually flew around with her, with wings but...'', Dan couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth. He knew it would hurt Trixie and Lucifer, no matter how much he acted as though he didn't like her ''But if you can''t be truthful with us, her parents, you can't see her anymore. I am sorry Lucifer but I can't have someone that isn't....sane around her.''  
Silence. It seemed the so called Devil was shocked speechless. The Detective sighed and walked towards the living room, to take his daughter with him. Just as the elevator doors closed he saw a look of real sadness flicker over Lucifer's face. 

Lucifer couldn't help but feel somewhat...sad as Daniel said he wasn't allowed to see Trixie anymore. Chloe wouldn't allow that to happen surely. He poured himself a drink. But if he told her what happened the Detective would surely take Daniel's side in things. Their offspring was their most important thing in their lives. He put the drink down and took out his phone ''Yes, Dr. it seems I am in need of your expertise.''  
''Another client is about to come in but the client after that canceled his session so you can see me in about an hour.'', his therapist said.  
''I will be there.'', Lucifer nodded.  
About an hour later he said on Dr. Linda's couch. ''So what happened?'', she asked gently.  
He didn't quite know how to start, which did not happen often. He was a Devil of many words. Finally he started to explain ''I was with the Detective and her offspring this afternoon when suddenly there is a robbery going on and I have to take the child to my loft so Chloe can do her job. We were on the balcony when she leaned to far over the railing and fell. I jumped after her of course. The Detective would never let me live it down if her child died under my care. And in my case never would actually mean forever. Well, I did catch her and we flew back up to my loft. Daniel was sent to retrieve the child and he was not happy. Can you believe he said he would forbid me contact to the little Urchin? I mean after I saved his childs life you would think he would be more grateful.''  
''Did you tell him you flew down to catch Trixie?'', Linda asked.  
''Of course. You know I don't lie.'', he shrugged his shoulder as if to say ''what else''.  
''Well then you can see how someone claiming to be the Devil saying he literally spread his wings and jumped from a penthouse loft to save his daughter could be...confusing for some humans to understand. He thinks you are just another human person. All Detective Espinoza heard was danger for his child.'', she tried to explain.  
Lucifer thought about her words for a second ''So you're saying if Daniel were in the know, if I showed him what I am he would understand that I protected Trixie. That I am not a threat.''  
''Lucifer you should really think about this. Knowing nearly broke me. Daniel knowing everything could be good, yes. But it could also be bad. You can't know how humans will react. You should ask yourself if you really want him to know who you are?''  
He looked at her ''I want to be able to keep seeing Trixie. I know I give her all those nicknames but I...I do care...about her. And if telling Daniel will change his mind I at least have to try don't I? Yes that is what I will do, right now. Thank you Dr. Amazing as always.''  
He left Linda's office with the usual spring in his step and drove over to Daniels right away. There was no time to loose. He had to get to the man before he had the chance to talk to the Detective. Standing before Daniels apartment Lucifer suddenly felt something close to nerves. He was the Devil for crying out loud, he didn't get nervous. However the days after he revealed himself to Linda flashed before his eyes. What if he did break him. Ludicrous, look at me. Having concerns about the Douche's mental state. Maze would never stop laughing at him. Finally Lucifer knocked. When the door opened Daniel simply rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Great, now he was inside. How could he gently ease the other man into the reveal.  
Daniel asked ''Ready to tell me what really happened?''  
Lucifer nodded ''Yes. And before I do I must tell you that I won't harm you in any way.''

Dan blinked at the dark haired man ''Harm me? Lucifer, what the Hell are you talking about now?''  
''Hell, ha. Very fitting choice of words.'', Lucifer started ''Daniel, the truth is..I really am the Devil. I have always told you who and what I am.''  
He rolled his eyes ''Of course. I don't even know why I thought you would take this seriously. Lucifer if you're not telling me the truth you might as well get out. You can come by tomorrow and say good bye to Trixie.'' Dan went to open the door for the other man, when Lucifer gripped his wrists. His grip was to tight. ''Damn it Daniel, I am trying to be sincere here. Why can't humans just ever believe me.''  
That got another eye role out of him ''Because we humans don't like to hear utter bullshit as explanations. In fact we hate it. Just get out.''  
Something akin to a growl left Lucifer's throat and in the next second huge white wings erupted from his back, taking in most of his living room. Distantly he heard a lamp crash to the floor but he couldn't care less. His brain felt like it was made out of cotton, a static noise started to fill his ears. He blinked a few times but...yeah those wings wouldn't vanish. It was all real. Angels, Demons, Heaven and Hell. Lucifer really was...Immediately panic set in. Dan ripped his hands away from the other man...Devil before him and backed away. ''It was all real.'', he whispered ''Holy Shit! All along, You are...And you...You work with us. Why? Trixie. She was telling the truth.''

''Yes Daniel, it is all real.'', Lucifer said in a gentle and quiet voice. Well this reaction was better than Linda's. At least Daniel was talking. ''Are you alright?'', he asked.  
''Alright?'', the Detectives voice slightly started to rise ''How can I ever be alright again. I just found out the Devil is real. And he is standing in my living room. He has a day job. He lets my daughter paint pink glittery unicorns on his face. He plays board games. Aren't you supposed to be evil?''  
''What do you mean, supposed to be?'', Lucifer asked.  
''Well...I hate to break it to you but you are not exactly evil.'', Daniel shrugged with his shoulders ''I mean you do tend to do be a little morally ambiguous. But I yet have to see you to something like biblically evil.''  
''You did process that I am the Devil, yes?'', he asked.  
Daniel blinked at him before walking into his kitchen to grab himself a bottle of scotch. He didn't even bother to pour it into a glass, he simply drank from the bottle. After he sat it back down he looked at him ''Not yet. Not completely. Obviously I am seeing your wings. Hard to argue with those. But my brain won't connect the version I've been told by my family of evil, sin and everything that is bad in the world with you. The man that plays with my kid and always brings coffee for everybody. The one that helps everyone if he can and that gets upset over the littlest injustices. The man that jumps of a penthouse to save a child. You may be a lot of things Lucifer but you are not as evil as you think you are.''  
Lucifer was once again speechless. Humans usually ran away screaming after they found out what he who he is. It reminded him of how Daniel managed to resist the pull of Azrael's blade. Some humans were quite extraordinary. It appears the detective much more resilient than he previously thought. ''But I am the Devil. Evil is right in my name.'', Lucifer insisted.

Dan's heart broke for the angel in front of him. He never thought he would feel sympathy for the Devil...the Devil, but he couldn't help it. Now Lucifer's therapy made more sense. Slowly he took a step towards the other man. He even went so far to gently take his hands in his own. Looking into Lucifer's eyes he started to speak ''Lucifer, the word ''Devil'' is not your name. That is something we humans gave you. You are the Morningstar, the Lightbringer...Samael. You are an Angel. No matter what you say you can't change that. I have known you for a few years now and you never hurt any of us.''  
Lucifer flinched when he heard his old name. Quietly he choked out ''That is not my name.''  
''You can give yourself whatever name you want, it won't change who you are.''  
''I know who I am.'', Lucifer snapped ''I am the fallen Angel, the son that got banished by his father for asking questions, for being curious. Instead of talking he threw me out into a huge pit of of fire burning me from the inside out. The rebellion wasn't really my intention. I just wanted to know how my own father could love some wingless creatures more than his own children? And what did I get? This!'' He pointed at his face, which suddenly changed. Gone were the admittedly handsome facial features and beautiful eyes. Burned skin that looked like it just about spread over his muscles and red eyes blazing with hellfire stared into his very soul. Fear cursed through him. Only a second later sadness took it's place. How could a father ever hurt his own child like this. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Gently taking Lucifer's face between his hands Dan whispered ''I am so sorry.''

Not the usual reaction he got when he showed his real face. Everyone went crazy or ran away screaming. No one ever came closer, let alone touched him. He could only stare at the human. Why were there tears in his eyes. No one ever cried for him. It made Lucifer uncomfortable to be looked at which such compassion. ''Sorry?'', he breathed.  
''I am so sorry your father did this to you. I don't know what really happened but you didn't deserve this. You were just...different than the other Angels. As a father I can't begin to understand yours. I could never hurt my child like this. That is all I see. Pain.'', Daniel softly stroked over his cheeks.  
With his skin being so burned, Lucifer hardly felt the other mans gentle touch. He was blown away. No one ever seemed to take his side. No one saw...pain ''Why aren't you scared? I am...a Monster.''  
''Oh no, Lucifer.'', suddenly Daniel pulled him into a strong hug ''You are not a Monster.''  
It took him a moment before he hesitantly started to hug the human back. Before he knew what he was doing he gripped onto Daniel as tight as he dared to. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting the detectives shirt. Lucifer didn't know why he was crying, why he was holding onto Daniel like he could disappear any second. What frustrated him the most though, was how he couldn't stop crying. Tears just kept falling. After what felt like forever the sobs that wrecked through his body seemed to finally slow down and stop. He could feel wave after wave of affection from Daniel crash over him. 

''It's okay. You can cry.'', Daniel said ''I got you''  
He kept holding on. If Lucifer never let himself fall apart he would do everything he could to hold on. Despite not being Lucifer's father he could only feel love for the man in his arm. A man that hadn't known love, the genuine love of a father for eons. If Dan could only give him a quarter of the love he felt for Trixie he would never let go of the other man. That thought gave him a pause. Yesterday they might have been described as friends. Dan certainly thought so. But now, knowing everything his entire perception of the Angel in his arms changed. So many things slot into place. Slowly Lucifer started to pull out of their hug, looking at him with puffy cried out eyes. He hadn't changed back into his handsome human form. Not that Dan minded. Once he got over the shock of the severely burned skin, it really wasn't as bad as Lucifer seemed to insist. The detective softly brushed away some left behind tears ''You should rest. Come on.'' Without waiting for an answer he pulled the Devil into his bedroom. Lucifer was relatively unresponsive while Dan gently took of his dress shirt and pants and tucked him into his bed. Just as he was about to leave to spend his night on his couch, a red clawed hand grabbed his wrist. It took Lucifer a few tries but finally he breathed ''Stay?'' It didn't surprise him that he didn't want to be alone after such an emotional outburst. He smiled down at the Devil and after changing his clothes he climbed into his bed. Dan opened up his arms once more, giving Lucifer the choice to cuddle up to him or not. Not a second later hid arms were filled with Angel. ''Have good rest.'', the human said. He never meant to fall asleep but as these things go he let himself fall into a deep slumber surrounded and comforted by the Devils heat.


	2. A little Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from their nap, Dan has a few Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : I would like to put another warning in. Relatively graphic description of Lucifer's Fall and Burning human Skin.

A few hours later Dan woke up to the smell of bacon. He stumbled into his kitchen on autopilot and stopped dead in his tracks at the picture in front of him. Lucifer stood in his kitchen making a delicious looking omelet with a side of perfectly crispy bacon. ''Ah, Daniel you are awake. Would you like some coffee with your eggs? Normally I would have it already done and poured but it is the afternoon.'', the flamboyant Devil smiled at him.   
Dan couldn't help but smile back ''Eggs?''  
''Yes I started make it. Everyone I spend some time in bed with gets a cooked meal if they desire it.'', Lucifer grinned.   
''Why eggs though?'', the detective asked around a mouthful of eggs.  
The Devil shrugged his shoulders ''I mostly make breakfasts.''  
Of course he does, Dan thought. He very clearly remembered the parade of women and men they had to question on that one case. ''Delicious.'', he commented. Naturally Lucifer was a good cook as well. Maybe that was an Angel thing, being good at everything. They ate in between bits of conversation and surprisingly good and civil conversation it was. When they were done Dan looked up at Lucifer ''Can I ask a few questions about...you know...You?''  
''I assumed you would.'', Lucifer nodded ''You can ask any and as many questions as you want. However I cannot promise that I will answer all of them.''  
''I suppose that is fair.'', Dan agreed ''Well as you know I grew up catholic and the details on you are very sketchy. So you are an Archangel?''  
''Yes I am. One of four. There is me and Gabriel, Raphael and Michael. Amenadiel is older than me but he doesn't count as one of the Archangels.'', the Angel explained.  
Wow, that is big. And they were only at the first question ''Right. You and Amenadiel make so much more sense now. I have to admit we were all wondering why you have a British accent when he doesn't. So, who else knows the truth about you?''  
Lucifer took a sip from his coffee ''Well obviously Amenadiel since he is my brother and Maze being a Demon. The humans in the know are Dr. Linda, the little urchin and now you.''  
''Wait Chloe doesn't know?'', Dan asked and then his face lost all color ''Maze is a Demon. A real Demon. She has been living with my daughter. Oh my God.''  
''Don't fret Daniel. Maze loves Beatrice. She would never hurt her.'', the Devil decided to let the mention of his father go this time.   
It took a few minutes and a few very deep breaths for Dan to calm down. His brain knew that neither Lucifer nor Maze would hurt any of them. And yet a very small part of him had started to panic. He assumed it was the very human part of him. ''I'm okay. I'm okay.'', he breathed ''Sorry, it is just...My Family used to scare me with stories of Demons and Satan and Hell. I guess it is a little harder to shake of than I thought it would be.''  
''It is quite alright.'', Lucifer smiled ''Most people tend to have a more than negative reaction. Even Dr. Linda stopped talking to me for two weeks. Why aren't you a blabbering mess?''  
''I have absolutely no idea. I always had faith, maybe that helped. And as I already said I didn't see a Monster, I saw pain. That brings me to my next question, how do you have two faces?'', Dan asked.

Lucifer looked down at his hands. He still couldn't believe that Daniel was having a normal conversation with him and didn't run away screaming. He had even slept in the same bed with him. It was hard for him to believe the human. Everyone he met though of him as evil. Multiple lifetimes of being hated could do that to a person. His voice grew quiet ''When Dad threw me out I fell for what felt like forever. I was already hurt from my fight with Michael. Finally I hit the earth. My wings were broken and bloodied. Everything hurt. I thought I was banished to earth to walk among the humans that made me rebel. Just as I tried to get up the ground opened up beneath me and I fell even further, right into the scorching hot flames of Hellfire. I could feel my skin molting of my body and the feathers falling from my wings. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't make another sound. Finally I managed to crawl out of the pit. The smell of burning flesh made me vomit. To this day I can't be around burning flesh without wanting to throw up. My wings were useless, there was only pain. It took months for me to be not in any kind of pain and even longer for my feathers to grow back. Maze had to break them again and again so they would heal properly. It was pure agony. And when it was over I looked the way you saw. I might be immortal and invulnerable but Hellfire leaves marks that will last forever. It took many years for me to perfect the illusion you see every day. This is the face I was born with. I still wake up screaming in terror from nightmares, swearing I can feel the heat of the fire burning me from the insight out. '' Silence. He couldn't believe he told Daniel all of this. The Devil didn't even talk with Dr. Linda about his fall. When he dared to look up in to the other mans eyes he was once again surprised to see tears in Daniels eyes. ''No human has ever cried for me.'', Lucifer breathed. The Detective took a deep breath, to steady his voice it seems but it still sounded shaky ''If you want me to stop crying tell me something good.''   
''I had to teach Amenadiel how to fly cause he couldn't figure it out on his own. He flopped his wings around like a baby bird.'', he blurted out.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle at that ''How did you teach him?''  
''I pushed him of a cloud so to speak.'', Lucifer admitted sheepishly.  
Dan started to full on laugh at that. Only Lucifer thought it would be a good idea to push his brother, his big brother, down from something to teach him flying. The visual was just to funny. Thinking about his tall and very serious friend flapping around in the air, trying to figure out how his wings worked. 

Lucifer grinned broadly, happy he managed to make the human smile again. He didn't mind that it was at Amenadiels expense. Thank you Brother, he thought. 

The Detective was still chuckling when he asked ''I can pray to Amenadiel right? I need to hear all about his flying lessons from him.''  
A very mischievous grin started to spread over Lucifer's face ''Yes you absolutely can. The only thing you have to do is to concentrate on the Angel you want to reach.''  
Dan closed his eyes and started to think of his friend.   
Amenadiel, I hope you can hear my prayer. I know the truth now. I know all about Lucifer and Maze and you. I am having a highly amusing conversation with your brother and I need you to clear some things up. This is Dan.   
Only a second later there was the sound of rustling and suddenly his friend stood in his living room. ''Okay, that's convenient.'', Dan commented.   
''I see you haven't forgotten how to fly.'', Lucifer said, making the Detective giggle again.   
''You called Daniel. What can I help you with?'', Amenadiel asked.  
Dan grinned at the other Angel in the room ''Is it true that Lucifer taught you how to fly by pushing you of a cloud?''  
Amenadiel glared at his younger brother ''Why would you tell him that?'' Seeing that neither Dan nor Lucifer would let it go he sighed ''Yes, it is true. Luci pushed me off of something to teach me.''  
A few minutes passed before the Detective was able to reign in the giggles. ''So next Question.'', he said ''Do you all have different wings? And how much can you carry? Also, didn't you say you cut your wings off Lucifer? And I thought you said Amenadiel fell?'' Okay, maybe more than one question.  
''Yes, all of our wings look different. We can carry one or two adults over short distances. And yes I did cut them off, well I had Maze cut them off. It is quite hard to reach my back by myself. But the pesky things grew back.''Lucifer answered all but the last question, looking at his brother as if to leave it up to him to answer it.  
Amenadiel carefully unfurled his wings ''Yes I did start to fall. I lost my wings and my powers after I resurrected Malcolm. I used him to get Luci back to Hell. Instead my actions nearly killed Chloe and Trixie and did kill my own Brother. The Guilt of this action caused my fall. But when Charlotte died to protect me from Pierce I was able to let get my wings back and I took her to Heaven. I cannot tell you how sorry I am about what happened to Chloe and Trixie. If you wish to no longer continue or friendship I will respect your choice and leave your life.''  
Dans gaze travelled over the steel grey wings, each feather looking sharp enough to cut through everything. They were beautiful and made for Amenadiel. For this Warrior of God, a protector of his family and human kind. It must have been horrible for him to loose his purpose, a part of himself. And Dan knew Amenadiel had helped Lucifer as best as he could. The instance were he refused to let people into Chloes hospital room after she got poisened pshed itself to the front of his mind. He had wondered what that was about when he heard that. The human now realized he must have stalled everyone, so Lucifer could obtain the cure. The angelic brothers finally started to get along and Dan enjoyed the company of the Angel. ''No.'', the detective decided ''I forgive you. You have paid the price for your mistakes. And you have changed. You are not the same Angel you were when you first arrived here.''  
Amenadiel smiled at the human ''Thank you.'' He gave his brother a smile too and then vanished with a small gust of wind.

And just like that they were alone again. Lucifer had the urge to unfurl his wings again, to get Dan to stare at them. While he still got annoyed by his feathered appendages he didn't want the detective to stare at Amenadiel's. ''Well.'', he said ''Any more questions?''  
''Tons.'', Dan replied ''But I think I am good for now. We were already emotional enough for now wouldn't you agree?''  
''Yes, Linda would be so proud of us, well me.'', the Devil smiled. He watched Dan continue to drink his coffee and enjoy his food. Being an Angel he didn't really need to eat but he liked the taste.   
''I suppose she would be. How much do you talk about Heaven anyway? You talk about Hell but I don't think I ever heard you talk about Heaven before.'', Dan said.  
Lucifer took a deep breath ''Heaven is a wonderful place, for anyone but me. I am not allowed to return to it. The silver city is the birthplace of us Angels and it has everything you could ever wish for. Everything but free will of course. That is all I wanted you know? People said I fell because of my Pride. In a way they are right. My father bestowed upon you humans the gift of free will. He did hid in an apple and put it on a tree with a ''do not touch'' sign but the possibility to eat it was always there, the choice. None of us Angels had that. We weren't supposed to have that. All we were supposed to do is follow Dads orders. Not that Dad actually wanted humans to use their free will. And I simply couldn't understand how some humans he spent forever in crafting got more of a choice in life than his own children. So I was a little jealous and I tempted Eve into eating the apple of knowledge, showing my Dad that his creation was flawed. In my Pride I couldn't and wouldn't admit that I may have done the wrong thing. So now I am blamed for all the Evil in the world. Every little thing humans consider ''wrong'' or ''unmoral'' is my fault and my doing. Despite what happened and how much pain I endured and how much I hate being blamed for everything, I stand by my choice. After all, you humans have accomplished so much and came so far. You have your flaws, yes, but you work so hard to make things better and to remedy the mistakes you make. That is one of the reasons I love the time I get to spend with you and your family.''   
What is wrong with him today? Why was he telling all this to Daniel of all people. He needed to think of something fast. His eyes flickered all over the apartment, searching for something, anything that could be used as a distraction. Finally they landed on the Body Bags DVD box. ''Let's watch Body Bags. I haven't seen them in a while.'', Lucifer blurted out. 

Dan smiled at his...friend. It was obvious the Devil was not comfortable with how much he just shared. So he simply shrugged with his shoulders and agreed ''Sure. Tomorrows Saturday and it is my week end off, so we can make it a marathon.''  
Lucifer seemed delighted and wasted no time in getting the movie started. The Detective opted to make some popcorn instead. When he sat down Lucifer gave him another smile. A real smile that was all soft and actually reached his eyes, not one of his usually sinfully smirks. It suited him, he thought. Dan focused his eyes quickly on the TV. One movie turned into two which turned into three. They joked around the entire time. Dan didn't notice it at first but they slowly gravitated towards each other. By the end of the third movie, they were practically on top of each other. Lucifer was only wearing his pants and dress shirt at this point. By the time the fourth movie reached its end they were both asleep. The Devil was laying on top of Dan. He had snuggled as close he could get.


	3. The weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter of how Lucifer spends a Weekend with Daniel and Trixie

The first thing Dan noticed when he started to wake up, was warmth. The good kind of warmth. It traveled through his body and seemed to seep into his core, warming him from the inside. Smiling he pulled the warmth closer. Suddenly something shifted on top of him. His eyes flew open and looked down. Lucifer was laying half on top of him...snuggling him. There was no other word for it. The dark haired man looked peaceful in his sleep, downright angelic. ''Daddy did you and Lucifer have a sleepover?'', the voice of daughter ripped him from his staring. Dan's head whipped around to first look at Trixie and then behind her, Chloe. His Ex merely raised an eyebrow at the two cuddling men. He cleared his throat and said to his daughter ''Yeah Monkey we did.''  
Her eyes practically started to glow with glee ''That is so cool. What did you do? Did you have pillow fights like I have with my friends?''  
''Pillow fights, what a delightful idea.'', Lucifer purred right that moment, looking up at Dan. Trixie giggled. Of course the Devil was in no way embarrassed being could sleeping with him. Not that they had slept together. Great and now he was arguing with his own mind. Dan addressed Chloe ''I didn't hear the door, right?''  
Chloe nodded ''Yes. We knocked but you didn't answer, so I used the key you gave me. I did not expect to find Lucifer here though.''  
Dan blushed bright red. He didn't want to, he was a grown man and he did not blush. Definitely the Devil that made him do it ''Yeah we had an unplanned Body Bags Marathon. We just overslept, sorry.''  
Chloe looked amused now ''Well far be it from me to be mad at you two for getting along.''  
''Along we got splendidly didn't we Daniel?'', Lucifer asked, while one of his hand wandered up to the humans throat. And his blush actually deepened. Damn Lucifer and his flirting, not that it meant anything. The man flirted with anything that moved. Dan quickly shot the Devil a small warning glare. Trixie was right there. Children were much more perceptive than most people think. She would definitely notice something if the other man kept flirting with him. Miraculously Lucifer seemed to understand and just stopped his wandering hand and simply hugged him closer. Chloe rolled her eyes, gave Trixie a hug and left. ''Why don't you get in here?'', the Devil asked gently. Trixie gave him a huge grin as she climbed onto the couch and somehow actually fit between them. ''Hugs.'', she squeaked and hugged them tightly. Dan smiled down at his little monkey and pressed a kiss to his hair, which made her giggle. He loved her so much. When he looked back up he could see Lucifer giving Trixie a fond look. If he hadn't been sure before he was now. The Fallen Angel would never hurt them. ''Do you have kids?'', Dan heard himself asking. What the Hell?

Lucifer stared at the human under him. What?! Where did that question come from. ''No.'', he answered ''I don't.'' Dan opened his mouth as if to ask a followup question but Trixie was faster ''Why not?''  
''Monkey, that is a really personal question.'', Daniel said.  
The Devil started to lightly stroke the childs hair. His voice was soft and quiet when he answered ''It's okay. I can't have kids, little Urchin.''  
Trixie gasped and turned to throw her arms around his neck. Lucifer used one arm to hug her back and said ''Thank you, but it is quite alright.''  
She snuggled closer and whispered into his ear ''I can be like your little sister.''  
His eyes found Daniel's and he found himself saying ''I'd like that. You are now my favorite little sister.'' He was immediately reminded of his other brothers and sisters. He missed them in moments like this despite being hurt by their abandonment. The little Urchin addressed her father next ''Daddy, can Lucifer go with us today?''  
''I don't know Monkey. Do you want to come with us? We were going to go to the mall and the movies.'', Daniel explained.  
Lucifer smiled at the human ''I would love to. Urchin I will buy you anything you want.''At Daniels glare he continued ''Within reason, of course.''  
Trixie let out a huge squeal ''Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. We're gonna have so much fun.''

When they were showered and dressed, they headed to the mall. Even in Dans clothes Lucifer looked...handsome. He couldn't deny that the other man was almost unfairly attractive. He had always thought so. Definitely one of the reason Dan wasn't a fan of Lucifer sniffing around Chloe. But at last they seemed to have decided to simply stay friends. No one wanted a charming, handsome and gentle man with an irresistible accent and voice around their, then still, wife. A tiny part of him was also a little jealous that Chloe got all of the Devils attention. Not that Dan wanted Lucifers attention. It wasn't like he liked his warmth and it wasn't like he enjoyed waking up snuggled close to the Devil. And it certainly wasn't like he kept replaying his dark purr and the feeling of Lucifers hand wandering over his chest. Dan quickly shook his head and focused on his daughter, who at the moment chose the about thirtieth dress to put into the Devils arms. He had be careful otherwise they would have end up buying the whole store. He whispered towards Lucifer ''I was serious you know. You can't buy her everything she wants.''  
''Why not?'', the Devil pouted...pouted ''Why shouldn't I give her her hearts desires?''  
The detective put a hand on Lucifers shoulders ''Because Trixie can't go through life expecting to get everything she wants. I understand that you want to make her happy and so do I. I would move Heaven, Hell and Earth too make her smile but she still can't have all she wants. We can't spoil her to death.''   
The Devil looked down at his arms, which were overflowing with dresses, shirts and skirts. ''Can I spoil her a little bit?''  
Dan smiled, happy that his words seemed to have sunk in ''I'll tell you what. You can spoil her when you sometimes look after her.''   
Lucifer gave him a wide grin which made him smile in return. Interesting he never noticed how dark and chocolaty his eyes were. Dan should stop looking. He will stop...right...now. Who was he kidding. He wasn't going to stop. The Fallen Angel pulled him into his orbit. Even Dan wasn't immune to his charms it seems. Why did he have to be so...Lucifer.   
''Daddy, look what I found.'', Trixie jumped between them, holding up a black and pink dress. The top was black and the skirt was pink and puffy with glitter sewn through the ruffles. But the best part were the angel wings sewn onto the shoulder in pink. ''We can match.'', she said to Lucifer.   
The Devil looked at Dan, eyes wide, almost pleading.   
''Yes you can buy her the dress.'', he chuckled. 

Finally about four hours later they sat down in the cinema with no less than 10 shopping bags. Thankfully not everything the bought were for the little Urchin. Lucifer had bought a new suit for himself and Daniel. The man was in need of a proper fitting suit. He had tried to refuse him but in the end one look of the Urchin had made him weak. ''I can't wait to see you in the suit.'', Lucifer breathed into Daniels ear. A shudder went through the humans body and he smirked, interesting. Maybe he was more interesting than he first thought. Lucifer always thought Daniel was quite handsome. Until now he had believed the other man was straight. While he had always flirted with the human, he had never reacted in any way but annoyance. It could have been an involuntary response but for some reason Lucifer wasn't so sure about that. He would have to test his theory. On the screen in front of them some cartoon was having a great adventure. The Devil let his hand rest on the humans thigh ''You will look absolutely delicious.'' 

Dan choked on his replay. The Devils hand was burning through his clothes. What is happening? Why was Lucifer breathing into his ear. ''Thanks.'', he finally managed to whisper.   
''You are so very welcome.'', Lucifer purred.   
Dan felt his heartbeat sped up. Good Lord, get ahold of yourself. You are not a teenage girl with a crush for the first time. You are a grown ass man. For the love of God, you're daughter is sitting right there. A quick glance towards Trixie ensured him that she was still completely engrossed into the movie.   
''Lucifer.'', he warned. Well he tried to make it sound like a warning but it came out a little shaky.  
''What?'', the Devil growled into his ear ''Is there a problem?''  
Yes, Dan should say. Instead he shook his head. But his daughter was right next to them so he grabbed Lucifers hand to stop it from moving. Slowly he intertwined their fingers. Good God, he was holding the Devils hand. The detective kept looking firmly to the screen. What was he doing? 

What in the world? They were...holding hands. He is Lucifer bloody Morningstar, the Devil himself. He was the snake of Eden, quite literally walking Sin and Desire. And now he was holding hands with Daniel and he...didn't hate it. In fact he liked it. Part of him wanted to push the human, see how far he could take this little test, but another part of him wanted to keep holding Daniels hand. It was an innocent pleasure that washed through him, making him look down at their intertwined fingers. With his superhuman ears he could hear the detectives heartbeat speed up. The Devil prided himself with being an excellent lover and making all of his partners hearts race. But rarely did he manage that by only holding their hand. So many humans succumbed to their desires around him, giving into their inner most thoughts and feelings. It was beautiful to see them come so alive and uncaring. After all, why should you hold back your desires if they won't hurt anybody. Lucifer was quite certain Daniel could feel the power radiating from his being. And yet of all the actions the human could have chosen, she chose to hold hands. Which made him wander...Was Daniel immune to his charms like his Ex wife? Or was he simply content to have such a small part of his body?

Dan on the other hand started to notice something strange. All the parents seemed to start taking out their phones or going to sleep. One even got up and walked out. What was even stranger was the fact that the kids didn't seem to care, they were to engrossed with the movie. All of a sudden a wave of want rushed through him, making him gasp. Pure lust was pulsing through his body. He squeezed Lucifers hand harder. It felt as though his desire could crush him. Wait a second, he thought...Desire. This was the Devils doing. Did Lucifer even notice what he was doing to everybody, to Dan?  
''Lucifer.'', his voice was hoarse ''What are you doing?''  
''Whatever do you mean?'', Lucifer asked.  
Fuck, Dan thought, was his voice always this dark...this much sex and sin? ''Desire, Lucifer. Why is there so much desire?'', he whispered.  
Finally the Devil seemed to see what was going on. Instead of being appalled by his effect however, he looked...pleased. He even got closer to Dan, putting his mouth right next to his ear. The human felt every huff of breath as Lucifer purred ''Does it bother you? I wonder what you're feeling right now. What you so desperately want, no...need. Tell me, Daniel. Tell me what it is that you desire.''  
Dan had never felt smaller than he did in that moment. There was literally a Devil on his shoulder. He did not know what to do and the hard on in his jeans wasn't helping. Oh who was he kidding, he was completely hard. Thank G...whoever the cinema was dark. At Lucifers words he had to close his eyes. Dan didn't want to give into his charms. Didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost. Damn him, why did he have to be attracted to the Devil.

Lucifer was impressed. Most humans weren't able to withstand his powers for long. Eventually he always got an answer.  
''It's okay.'', he breathed, making the other man shiver ''You can say it Daniel. I want you to.''  
Finally the human gasped ''I can't. Lucifer, don't make me.''  
With his free hand he grasped Daniels chin between his fingers and made him look into his eyes. Another shudder wrecked the humans body. The Devil smirked at the lust he could see in those eyes. Daniel wanted him, why was it so hard for him to admit that.   
''Daniel...'', he moaned quietly.  
The humans eyes actually rolled to the back of his head before fluttering close. When he opened them, they were even closer than before. He wanted those lips. He wanted to hear Daniel moan his name and scream out his pleasure. Wanted to leave marks on the human body that would never leave. Deep down a very dark part of him desired to keep Daniel all to himself, to have him only be there for him and no one else. Lucifer jerked back as if he had been burned. Where did that thought come from. He normally wasn't very possessive over his lovers. What was different with the other man? Only one thing really. He knew the truth, he had seen the truth. Yes, that must be it. He is simply confused.

Dan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He could still fell the powers emanating from Lucifer but it was muted now. It took a few tries for him to get his mouth to work but finally he whispered to Trixie ''Monkey, Lucifer and I have to have a quick talk outside okay?'' She nodded and he quickly pulled the Devil to his feet. When the door closed behind them, Dan lightly pushed the other man ''What the Hell! Lucifer, what was that?!''  
''I don't know why you are reacting like this. You have seen me use my powers often enough. In fact I have used them on you before.'', Lucifer countered.  
''Don't give me that crap. It was never like this and you know it.'', the detective accused.   
''Hardly a cause to get your panties in such a twist.'', the Devil waved of his words.  
Dan wanted to slap that smirk of his face, or kiss ''Lucifer, I told you I couldn't. I asked you to stop. That means you stop! No matter what.''  
''It's just your desires, Daniel, the truth. What is so bad about the truth. You have never complained about me using my power to question those miscreants.'', Lucifer drew himself up, looking more like a righteous Angel than ever. The only thing missing were the wings. He should be afraid, he knew that. In front of him was a child of God, an Archangel, one of heavens enforcers. A part of him wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. The bigger part of him though, was just angry. The detective sighed and took a small step towards Lucifer. In a soft voice he said ''Lucifer, there is nothing wrong with the truth, with ones desires. But you have to understand that sometimes us humans aren't ready to admit their desires, let alone say them out loud.''  
The Devil looked at him with a confused expression.  
''Okay look, for you desire and want is easy. For us, humans, it isn't. More often than not there are consequences for actions and not always positive ones. And those consequences are scary. Take me for example, every important decision I make doesn't just impact me, but Chloe and Tixie as well. But there aren't just people to consider but my job too.'', Dan tried to somewhat explain.

Lucifer wasn't sure he completely understood. Daniel couldn't admit to himself that he was attracted to Lucifer because of his child and Ex wife? And why was it suddenly important to him that the human said it out loud. ''So if the Detective and the little Urchin would tell you that your attraction to me wouldn't change anything, you would admit it?.''  
''What?!'', Daniel gaped at him ''No Lucifer, you missed the point. I won't magically admit an attraction to you just because you talk to Trixie and Chloe. And please do not bother them with whatever just happened.''  
''So you admit something did happen?'', Lucifer asked with the beginning of a smile on his face. It was a start.  
The detective shook his head in disbelief ''I am only going to say this once. Yes, something happened and yes Lucifer, you are handsome and charming and ridiculously attractive.''  
The Devil was full on grinning now and teased ''You like me..You think I'm pretty.''  
Daniel rolled his eyes ''I hope you enjoyed that. It won't happen again.''  
Lucifer started to walk towards the human, making him back up. They stopped when the humans back hit the wall. ''I most certainly did.'', the Fallen Angel purred ''You will say it again.''  
The other mans eyes narrowed ''Keep dreaming.''  
That was a challenge if he ever heard one, which only made Daniel more interesting. Lucifer leaned forward until their lips were just apart by a hairsbreadth apart. ''This will be fun.''

No, Dan thought, this will be torture. The most delicious torture. And the worst part was, he was sure he was going to enjoy every moment. Seriously, what did Lucifer do to him. Just yesterday he was Chloes pretty but annoying attachment that followed her around. And after only two rather emotional conversations, one nap and one movie marathon that ended in an all night cuddling session, Dan was apparently ready to jump the Devils bones. How did his feelings managed to change in a matter of a day. Just because Lucifer had opened up to him, it doesn't mean he was suddenly a completely different person. He was still annoying, arrogant, shallow, self-righteous, reckless, oblivious to other peoples feelings and very childish. So more than enough reasons to not notice how sweet, caring and gentle the Devil was with Trixie. Or how his warmth had seeped into him and made him feel safe and protected. Not to mention that he had managed to make him laugh with the story of Amenadiels flying lessons. Suddenly all the years of teasing and complicated feelings towards Lucifer made sense. Dan was like a schoolboy with a crush who didn't know what to do. He had a crush on the Devil. You sure know how pick em, he thought. What were you thinking? Catching feelings for the most sinful person on earth. He could already see everything crashing and burning. Even if by some miracle Lucifer had...feelings for him as well. That wouldn't guarantee they could actually work. There was a lot of things that could go wrong. It could completely mess it Lucifers working relationship with the LAPD. Besides they just started to somewhat understand each other, to become better friends. Was Dan really on board with jeopardizing that for a good fuck? And what a good fuck it would be, Dan was sure of it. He couldn't help himself, his eyes wandered down to the Devils lips. His own were slightly parted as if expecting to be kissed. Thankfully right in that moment the door to the cinema hall opened up and Trixie came out. Lucifer smoothly took a few steps back. ''The movie isn't any fun without you. Can we go get some Ice cream?'', she asked.  
''Of course we can Monkey.'', Dan quickly agreed. Whatever helps putting some distance between himself and the other man. They managed to get their stuff from their seats without angering to many children. The rest of their day was fairly innocent. Even Lucifer behaved himself and wasn't to ashamed to admit that he partly used Trixie as a buffer between them. 

Lucifer was very much aware that Daniel used his child to protect himself from any more flirting. While he couldn't wait to hear the human admit his attraction, he definitely needed more time. This will be fun. If there was one thing Lucifer loved then it was a challenge, and Daniel qualified. He was ripped from his scheming when the little Urchin climbed on top of him and cuddled close.  
''I am going to sit here for the Disney marathon.'', she decided.  
''Disney marathon?'', he asked.  
''Yes, Daddy promised we would have one. We're watching all of my favorites.'', Trixie smiled ''Will you stay? You are so nice and warm.''  
As if to prove her point, she snuggled impossibly closer. He simply resigned to the fact that she wouldn't let him go without a serious use of her puppy eyes. Not that he wanted to leave. His staff at LUX had everything under control. If there were any issues they would call him. ''Yes, Urchin I can stay.'', he smiled down at the little human. She grinned at him and spent the entire evening cuddled up to the Devil. By the time it was dark and she was fast asleep Lucifer felt like he knew every song of every Disney movie ever made. ''Do you do this with her every weekend? It's a wonder you're not leaking 'BibidiBabidiBoos' out of your ears all day long.'', he whispered.   
Daniel chuckled quietly ''Not every weekend. Sometimes we visit my family. They love Trixie.''  
I can imagine, Lucifer thought. They carefully put the sleeping Urchin into her bed, before retreating into Daniel's. Without thinking about it they started to shed their clothes and slipped into the detectives bed. 

The moment they laid down it occurred to Dan that he should not have allowed Lucifer into his bed. It would only encourage the Devil in his endeavors to make him admit his attraction. But as soon as Dan felt himself being pulled close to the others body all these concerns left him. Lucifer was just so warm and comfortable. Within minutes the human was asleep curled up with the Devil. 

The Sunday was spent with all three of them cuddled up on the sofa for naps as well as board games. Lucifer cooked them a delicious meal, he even indulged and made pudding from scratch. The Devil particularly enjoyed Daniels reaction. By the time the day was over he flew home to his loft with a bright smile.  
That is how the Devil spent an entire weekend with Detective Douche and the little Urchin.

Little did he know that it was only going to be one of many.


	4. Sunday Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Breakfast with the Espinoza Family.

A few relatively quiet days past, well as quiet as a day as a police officer can be. Dan was just about to enjoy his third cup of coffee when Chloe sat down beside him ''Dan there is something I need to discuss with you.'' He could immediately tell it must be something important. She was using her 'serious' voice. ''Yeah, what's up?''  
She fidgeted a little before taking a deep breath ''I decided to take some time off. About a month. I have already cleared it with the new Sergeant. After Pierce...I just need a little time for myself.''  
''I completely understand.'', Dan smiled at her ''You deserve some you-time. What do you wanna do?''  
A small smile spread across her face ''I knew you'd get it. I don't know. I think I may go to Rome. You know I've always wanted to go there. Which brings me to my question. I don't want to leave Trixie alone with Maze for a month. Who knows what she would try to teach her. Can Trix live with you while I'm away?''  
''What a question, of course she can.'', he had to chuckle of the thought of leaving Trixie alone with Maze for a month ''Well Maze loves her. However I do get your point.''  
''I know she does but I don't think she is quite ready for the responsibility of another human being depending on her for a month.''  
Dan grinned like a fool. His Monkey was going to stay with him for a month. He really was going to have Disney songs leaking out of his ears by the time the month is over. And damn if he wasn't going to enjoy it. ''My vacation time starts at the end of next week, so I thought maybe we could move Trixie in this Sunday?'', she asked.  
''Shouldn't be a problem. I was going to go to the Sunday breakfast with my family, but we can move Trix in afterwards.'', Dan explained.  
''Damn I miss those Sunday breakfasts. You mom makes the best pancakes. Hey, why don't you take Trixie with you and I can move her stuff into your apartment, if you want.'', she suggested.  
''Yeah I'd like that. You know my mom she was not happy I missed last weeks breakfast. She misses our Monkey.''  
''Yes, instead you spent your weekend with Lucifer. Tell me, how was it to spent a night with him?'', Chloe teased.   
''Haha, very funny.'', Dan decided to bat his lashes ''Chloe you know I'm not that kind of girl.''   
She let out a laugh ''Well, who knows. He has a weird effect on people. You have seen him, he has game.''  
Yes he does, Dan thought. He really really does. He thought back to their weekend. Last Sunday he woke up cuddled up close to Lucifers chest. He hadn't been able to help himself and simply looked. His eyes had wandered over his chest up to his throat and stopped at his face. The Devil had looked so peaceful when he slept, as if nothing could ever disturb his rest. Dan was embarrassed to admit that he thought Lucifer had looked beautiful and downright angelic. ''Dan you with me?'', Chloe brought him out of his memories.  
Blushing he looked down ''Yes, sorry. Just thinking.''  
She raised one brow ''About a certain Devil?''  
He shook his head, chuckling ''Nothing happened. Chloe do you honestly think I am going to hop into bed with him?''  
''Well I have seen the way you look at him.'', Chloe admitted gently.   
Dan wanted to deny it. He should not have a conversation about a potential romantic entanglement with his Ex wife about her partner, especially when they used to have feelings for each other. However, Chloe knew him better than most people and he had never been able to hide his attraction towards people from her. ''Fine.'', Dan whispered ''I...am attracted to him, but you know him. I will not be another notch in his bedpost.''  
''I understand.'', she put a hand on his shoulder ''Just be careful. We all know how Lucifer gets when feelings are involved.''  
''I am not having feelings.'', Dan protested and turned towards his files ''Now I have to get back to work.''  
As she walked away her laughter rang in his ear.

On Sunday just as Dan and Trixie were about to leave Lucifer landed in front of them ''Did you now the Detective is leaving?''  
Dan raised one brow. What the Hell did Chloe tell him ''Yes,she is taking a vacation. A much needed vacation.''   
''Who am I going to work with then? Did she consider that I don't want to take a vacation.''  
He was probably going to regret offering but he couldn't help it. Lucifer was his friend and one month wasn't going to kill them, at least Dan hoped it wouldn't. ''You could work with me if you want.'', he offered.  
Lucifer blinked at him once...twice before answering ''Yes, yes I could. You could use my help Daniel.''  
The detective shook his head, amused. Naturally the Devil thought of himself as invaluable. While he couldn't deny that Lucifer was indeed helpful and an asset, the precinct worked before Lucifer and it will work once he leaves it. Finally the Devil seemed to notice that both Dan and Trixie were on their way out the door. ''Is something fun happening?'', Lucifer asked ''Did you actually manage to find something truly fun and you didn't invite me? Daniel I'm hurt. You know I love all kinds of fun.''  
Dan rolled his eyes ''We're going to the Sunday breakfast with my family. They missed Trixie and me.''  
''Sunday breakfast...With...Family?'', Lucifer asked,cocking his head to the side, reminding the human of a cat. Before he could explain though Trixie spoke ''Yes it is super fun. Abuela makes the best pancakes. Oh I know, come with us. You can meet everybody there.''  
Trixie started to jump up and down in excitement ''Please, Lucifer, please.''   
Dan was about to try and get Lucifer out of Trxies plans but something made him close his mouth. Maybe it could be good for the other man to be around a family that doesn't...hate him. Yes, Lucifer had Amenadiel and they seemed to have come a long way but they weren't as close as family should be. Besides it wouldn't hurt to let Lucifer have a small part of the love Dan got from his family. He knew his folks would be a little confused as to why someone would choose to name themselves like the Devil but they would let it be. Dan knew his mum especially would love to meet Lucifer. She had been bugging him for ages, telling him to bring by the manchild. So he made up his mind ''Yes, join us.''  
''For breakfast? With your family?'', the Devil asked with wide eyes ''Why?''  
Because I want you there, Dan thought.. ''Why not?'', did he say instead.   
''I suppose I could. If it would make the Urchin happy.'', Lucifer looked down at Trixie, who grinned up at him. She took a hold of one his hands and pulled him towards Dans car.   
A few minutes later they arrived at his moms house. He could already here the voices of his family. Dan couldn't help but smile. They were chaotic at times and loved to judge him for his choice of career. But at the end of the day they loved him fiercely and would do anything for him, as he would do anything for them. That's how family should be. He barely managed to raise his hand to knock when he was enveloped in a very familiar hug. His mother. ''Monkey.'', she smiled and gave Trixie a hug as well. Then she saw Lucifer ''You must be Lucifer. I am Lora.''  
''Indeed I am.'', the Devil gave her a charming smile ''How did you know?''  
She didn't hesitate to pull the strange man into a hug as well ''My son talks about you all the time.''  
Lucifer looked delighted to hear such things ''Does he now?''  
''Moooooooom!'', Dan whined slightly. Of course she needed to embarrass him in front of his...friend. She ushered them inside and more and more members of his family came up to them, hugging both him and Trixie. Lucifer one the other hand got more than his fair share of curious looks. It took everyone a while but finally they were all seated at the table. His mom looked around the table smiling at everyone ''I can't say how happy I am to see so many familiar faces... and new ones. Let's pray everybody. Don't worry Lucifer you won't have to if you aren't comfortable with it. Now, everyone join hands. We thank God for all our blessings in life. We are thankful for the joy and love in our lives, the laughter of our children and the food on our tables. Amen.'' Everybody but Lucifer repeated ''Amen.'' Dan gave the Devils hand a squeeze before starting to eat. The entire breakfast Lucifer was asked question after question. 

Lucifer tried to answer the questions as much and as honest as he could while still omitting the truth. He didn't want Dans family to think he was crazy. Not that he cared. It was simply the fact that all these people were a part of his friends and Trixies life. They all seemed to be rather amused by his bubbly and out there personality. When they were eating dessert one of Dans Cousin, Lina, he believed asked him ''So, Lucifer. That is a very unusual name. How did you come by it?''  
''God given I'm afraid.'', he answered with a smile ''My whole family is really religious.. All my siblings are named after Angels. Guess I got the short end of the stick.''  
Another Cousin, a child this time stumbled down from its seat and hugged his legs ''The Devil as an Angel too.''  
Unwantedly tears sprang to his eyes. He felt Dan take his hand and give it another squeeze. ''Yes he is.'', Lucifer heard himself speak ''But ever since I got the name my siblings have been treating me poorly. There are other reasons but my name for the estrangement with my family. I am different. My father threw me out when I was younger and ever since then my brothers and sisters refused to talk to me. None of them even tried to contact me. For years I was completely alone.'' Looking up from his plate the Devil saw tears in multiple eyes and he quickly tried to make amends ''It's all good now. I have the Detective and Dan, Trixie and one of my brothers actually lives close to me. He did came back on my fathers orders but he stayed partly for me. We slowly became closer again.''  
''Well.'', Lora said gently '' You have love in your life now. You don't need your biological family in your life if they are simply a source of negativity. Family don't end with Blood.''  
Once again Lucifer had the urge to cry. He should talk about Linda with that. Maybe there was something with his body. Maybe he was catching an Angel flue or something. 

Dan on the other hand fought the urge to squeeze the Devils hand harder. He loved his Mom. She was the Best. No matter who came to her doorstep she would always treat them with kindness, even a Fallen Angel. Finally he lost the fight and squeezed Lucifers hand as hard as he could. He was sure the other man was able to pick up his...affection but in that moment Dan didn't care. Lucifer deserved all the love. And he would make sure he would know it. Thank the Stars the Devil wasn't looking at him right now. He was sure his...feelings were written all over his face. His family was going to pester him with questions and teasing. Maybe he shouldn't have brought him. The last person he had brought to Sunday breakfast had been Chloe and now he had brought Lucifer. His entire family will think he brought his boyfriend. Thankfully their conversation turned to easier topics and finally breakfast was over and they started mingling. Blushing from his actions, Dan took a chance and snuck away as two of his Cousins fussed over their guest. Dan wa a detective and a pretty good one and yet the only hiding space he could find was behind is moms favorite fern. From his vantage point he could observe how his Cousins made genuine conversation with Lucifer. A small smile started to tuck at the edge of the Devils lips. Dan could feel himself smiling softly at the vision before him. Lucifer looked almost..happy. Warmth spread through the humans body, making him feel flushed. Any second now he would stop watching. It was starting to get creepy. So the Devil had a soft side. He had already known that.   
''You do now it is rude to spy on people?'', an amused voice asked from behind him.   
Blushing till the roots of his hair, Dan towards the owner of this voice. His Cousin Julian. ''I wasn't...I mean, I didn't...I have no idea what you're talking about.'', he insisted.  
Julian chuckled at his admittedly bad attempt at lying ''Right. Whatever you need to tell yourself.''  
''I don't need to tell myself anything.''  
''Sure you don't.'', Julian teased ''So what is it with you two? You going steady or what?''  
Dans eyes widened and he hissed ''No. We are not together. Trixie invited him along. Not that he isn't great company, he is, but we are not a thing.''  
His Cousin was about to reply when Lucifer practically materialised out of thin air. ''Why is everyone being so...nice?'', the Devil asked.   
''What do you mean?'', Dan countered.

''Everyone is talking to me and listening to my stories. Really listening. They ask questions and don't look hurt when I don't want to answer them. They touch me. I mean they take my hand or shoulder to show me something. Every new person I meet hugs me. Why are they doing that?'', Lucifer tried to clarify. He was met with silence. Looking up he saw two pairs of eyes staring at him with sadness. ''What?'', he tensed.  
Daniel took a hold of is hands once again. How many times was he going to do that. Lucifer could get used to it. The human used a gentle voice when he said ''Lucifer, that's how my family is. They don't care about your name or how your family sees you. They only care about how you act around them and how you are with Trixie. Only your present is important to them...and me.''  
Lucifer could admit that emotions were not exactly his strong suit so his eyes flickered around, searching for an out before things could get even more affectionate or Dad forbid teary eyed. His eyes landed on Daniels Cousin. ''I don't believe I caught your name.'', the Devil smirked.  
''Lucifer...'', the Detective rolled his eyes.   
The Cousin gave him a smile back ''I am Dans favorite Cousin, Julian. Pleasure.''  
''The Pleasure is all mine.'', Lucifer bit his lower lip as his eyes traveled over the new human ''Believe me.''  
''Stop it.'', Daniel shook his head ''That is not going to happen.''  
''Anything can happen, especially if Julian wants it.'', the Devil grinned.  
Julian chuckled at his words ''Well I am flattered. But Daniel is right. It won't happen. I am not interested in men.''  
Lucifer took a step closer to Julian ''Believe me that has never stopped me before.''

''He's a Priest.'', Dan blurted out. He couldn't keep it in any longer. If nothing else, this truth would definitely put Lucifer off of Julian. The Detective was protective, he could admit that. He just wasn't sure of whom he was protective. If it was Julian, his younger and favorite Cousin who swore his life to his beliefs and to helping people in whatever way he could. Or Lucifer, his friend for which he felt...things. And who just started becoming vulnerable and opened himself up to people. Dan didn't want the Devil to revert back to his old ways and stop making progress.   
''Really?'', Lucifer asked. Great now he looked even more interested in his Cousin.  
Julian nodded ''Yes.''  
''Why?'', was the next question out of the Devils mouth.  
His Cousin smiled ''I'll make you a deal. Let's do lunch tomorrow and you can ask me all the questions you want.''  
''Deal.'', Lucifer didn't hesitate to take that deal ''I will be at the station tomorrow working with Daniel. We can use my lunch break to talk.''  
''Lovely.'', Julian agreed ''Now it appears Trixie needs me more than you two. She is frantically waving at me.''  
Dan looked over his shoulder where Trixie was indeed waving at Julian to come over. Why would she do that. Did she know anything about whatever is between him and Lucifer. No that couldn't be. It had been barely a week since he acknowledged his affections towards the Devil. However his Monkey is pretty smart. Julian winked at him before joining his traitorous daughter. The Detective blinked after him. He knew he should have chosen Sarah as his favorite. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder. In the corner of his eye he saw that Lucifer had started to rest his chin on his shoulder ''So, he is cute.''  
Dan cleared his throat ''I don't see it.''  
''Course not. He is your relative.'', the Devil said ''I however look forward to the lunch date.''  
''It's not a date.'', the human spat out. Well, that wasn't obvious at all. Dan what is wrong with you. 

Was that jealousy? That sounded like Jealousy. But that is ridiculous. After all Daniel wasn't even able to admit a very simple attraction, so there was no way he would be jealous about his interest in Julian. While Julian was a very pretty looking man, Lucifer preferred Daniel. It just was the mans profession coupled with the mans kindness that made him interesting to him. ''Don't worry Daniel.'', the Devil breathed into the detectives ear ''I prefer my man with a little bit more...douchiness.'' As close as they stood it was impossible for Lucifer not to notice the shiver his words evoked.   
''Why would I be worried?'', the human croaked out.  
Lucifer pressed a tiny kiss to Daniels throat ''No reason.'' With that he took a step back. The detective whirled around to look at him. For a second he wondered if he went to far, if he angered the other man. Daniel looked at him wide eyed. Gently his hand touched the spot his lips just touched. Once again they eyes connected and they simply stared at each other.

Dan could see a small flicker of panic flare up in Lucifers eyes. No, that wouldn't do. While he shouldn't have kissed him without proper consent, Dan couldn't deny that it had felt nice. He reached out and intertwined their little fingers, hopefully saying without words that he wasn't mad. The Devil gazed down at their hands before looking back up. A small smile snuck onto his face. A smile that matched Dans own. What was it with them and hand holding, well finger holding. It just kept happening. Maybe he shouldn't fight it and just accept that it was a thing that they did and kept doing. The detective made a decision right in that moment and whispered ''I...I...'' And of course words failed him. He was a man of action anyway. Taking Lucifers hand he pulled him away from his family up the stairs into his childhood bedroom.   
''Daniel, what will your family think? Dragging me up to your room like this.'', the Devil smirked.   
Dan slightly bit his lower lip. He wanted the other man and found himself pulling Lucifer closer by his tie. Why did he look so good in a suit? Why did he have to be good underneath all that attitude? Why did he have to be accepted by his family? Why did he have to be loved by Trixie? Seeing Lucifer with his family made Dan see yet another site he didn't knew the Devil had. It made him even more attractive. To attractive for the detective to keep ignoring his desire.  
''Lucifer, I...'', he whsipered.  
''What?'', came the hoarse reply.   
Dan gazed deep into Lucifers eyes ''I...I want you.'' 

Finally. Lucifer pushed the detective against the wall behind them. Power rushed through him as he saw the lust in the others eyes. Even though they weren't visible right now he could feel his wings quiver in anticipation of tasting those lips. Oh what this human does to him. He wanted nothing more than to bow down and take what Daniel was offering, however he wasn't able to help himself and breathed ''I knew you'd say it.''  
''Shut up.'', the human pulled him the rest of the way crushing their lips together. Lucifer had kissed hundreds of people over the years but as cheesy as it sounded he had never felt the rush he felt now. His eyes slid close as their lips slowly moved against each other. He could feel Daniels hands wander up into his hair, only pulling him closer and closer. His own hands explored the humans Body, feeling every curve and muscle he could reach. Finally they rested on Daniels hips. Minutes passed. They hardly noticed. Lucifer trailed his mouth down to the detectives throat, slowly nibbling at the skin presented to him.   
''Lucifer...'', Daniel moaned, fingers gripping harder .  
An answering groan tumbled out of the Devils mouth ''Daniel.''

Dan heard a thump as his head connected with the wall. Fuck. Lucifer was good at this. Of course he was. The mouth on his throat felt heavenly and sinful at the same time. He knew they should stop. His family would wonder where they wandered of to. And yet he never wanted to stop. He wanted to feel Lucifer pressed against him. When the Devil gently bit his neck, he cursed ''Fuck, Lucifer...I...''  
''Not yet.'', he breathed, surprising them both ''Soon.''   
Slowly the Devil pulled away whispering against his lips ''I want you Daniel, don't doubt that. But I...want to wait. Is that okay?''  
Dan gave him a gentle kiss ''Of course. We will wait. There is no rush. Whatever this is, it won't go away just because you don't want to have Sex yet.''  
''You are a Marvel.'', Lucifer smiled.  
''Just Dan.'', the detective grinned back, once again reaching out to hold the other mans hand. He never gained such simple pleasure from hand holding before. A tiny part of him hoped he would always feel such pleasure with Lucifer.


	5. The Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Lunch Date between Lucifer and Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Religion is a delicate Topic for most People. So I hope I am not angering or hurting People. So just a Tiny warning that there is talk about Religion.

The next day at work Dan felt as though there was a huge neon sign over his head announcing that he had made out with Lucifer. Good Lord, he had kissed the Devil...and he had enjoyed it, loved it even. He would have gladly kept kissing him. He just hoped it wasn't all to obvious to his colleagues. They would never let him live it down. Thankfully his morning went by without a hitch. Up until Ella asked him for a report she needed to look over. ''Daniel Espinoza? Is that a Hickey?'', she gasped. A few heads turned towards him.  
''Did you finally get some?'', Officer Jones asked from the desk beside his.   
Dans hand flew up to his throat. A flash of hurt rushed through him, bringing with it the memory of Lucifers mouth. The detective blushed bright red ''That is none of your business.''  
''Oh come on.'', Ella hopped onto his desk ''Tell us, who is this Lady you clearly had a very good time with?''  
He knew she wouldn't leave him alone so he sighed before answering ''While kissing him was indeed a very good time, I am sorry to tell you that nothing else happened.''  
She didn't even blink ''Why not?''  
''Because Daniel is not that of girl.'', Lucifers voice rang out from behind him ''Isn't that right?''  
''Sure he isn't. So, who is this mysterious man?'', Ella asked.   
Lucifer raised a brow ''Yes Daniel, who is this man that is clearly very possessive over you?''  
Dan wanted to roll his eyes. But when he really looked at the Devil, he could see the real question behind the teasing. Lucifer wanted to know where Dan stood with whatever is going on between them. So he gave him a small smile before looking up at Ella ''Well only because it is you. He is quite...special. And because of that we decided to not rush things.''  
''Special, huh?'', she teased.  
Dan couldn't help the smile spreading over his face. He probably looked like a lovesick fool, but he didn't care ''Yes. He is. Well, he can be difficult but all in all he is quite wonderful. He cares about me and Trixie. Also he is a great kisser.''  
''Is he now?'', Lucifer smirked ''Tell us more.''  
Now he was just fishing for compliments. Dan gave him his own smirk ''I don't think so. Here is the file you wanted Ella.'' Handing the file over he grinned as he walked away. In the break room he was alone. His breathing and the soft click of the door closing was the only sound in the room. Steps got closer and closer until he could feel the heat of another body at his back. Warm hands rested on his hips, making Dans breath hitch. ''Daniel...'', Lucifer whispered into his ear. The detective bit back a groan and let his head fall back against the Devils shoulder. Fuck, what this man could do to him. Just one word and he was ready to do...he wasn't even sure what. ''Lucifer...'', he breathed.   
''You didn't lie.'', Lucifer pressed gentle kisses up and down his throat.  
''Course not. Never...not about this. Lucifer, I care. I won't hide this from anyone.''  
''Bloody Hell...'', the Devil moaned into his ear ''Daniel I...''

''Am I interrupting something?'', Julians voice pierced their moment. Daniel flushed a delightful red when Lucifer stepped back ''Not at all Julian. Do come in. Do you want tea or coffee?''  
Julian waved him off ''You don't need to get me anything. I'll decide what to have at lunch.''  
''Yes. Our lunch date. There is that one little french café that has the most delicious croissants. You simply have to try them.'', he leaned down gave Daniel a peck on his cheek ''I will see you later Darling.''  
A few minutes later Lucifer and Julian were comfortably seated in the café Lucifer talked about. Julian leaned forward ''So...you and Dan? I knew it.''  
Lucifer smiled back ''Yes. Daniel and I have decided to see each other.''  
''And will he be the only one you're seeing?'', Julian asked ''I'm only asking because I know of your reputation, mostly from Dan.''   
''I understand your concerns. However I care about Daniel. He has accepted me in a way very few people have or are able to. For that I am thankful. For his heart I hope for. He will be the only one I see as long as he let's me.''  
Julian looked at him with a thoughtful look ''Well then that's all I need to know. But if you hurt him, I will make you suffer. He is my favorite Cousin. Never forget that.''  
''Good to now. Now, you said you would answer any questions I had.'', Lucifer was glad and relieved to hear that Julian didn't doubt his feelings.   
''Yes. What do you want to know?'', Julian asked, patiently sipping from his tea.  
So many things, he thought. Though it would be best to start with one question the Devil thought and asked ''Why a Priest?''  
''I grew up in a religious family as you know and going to church was always a family thing for us, for me. Feeling the closeness between us every week was what partly drew me towards the profession. I wanted to give other people this closeness or at least a chance to experience such love and acceptance. Also I wanted to help people. And I always thought Belief and Faith was the way I could do it best.'', Julian tried to explain.  
Lucifer couldn't keep a snort in. Love and acceptance. Right.   
''You don't believe me?'', Julian asked.   
''I believe that you believe. I however can't. Every experience with religion I have ever had, was a bad one. I am glad tough, that you want to help everyone. Or at least everyone you meet. So you accept anyone? No matter what?'', the Devil asked.  
''Well I try to anyway. I am no Saint. I won't pretend otherwise.'', Julian shrugged his shoulders.  
''Then where do you stand on Queer people with your beliefs?'', Lucifer asked.  
Julian smiled and put his hand on his arm ''Love is love. I know everyone says that but it's true. I do not care who you love or as what gender you identify as, as long as you are yourself and have faith I will welcome you with open arms.''  
''Really?'', the Devil whispered.  
The other man nodded ''Love is one of the best feelings in the world. I never understood why one would punish someone just for who they want to spend their lives with. Or to punish them for being themselves.''  
''You can't believe how happy that makes me. Over the years I have met far to many men and priests that persecuted Queer people in the name of God and Religion. So I am very happy to have met at least one priest who is good and actually does good in my Fathers name. I am glad you are not one of them.'', Lucifer squeezed Julians hand.  
The human squeezed back and asked ''You've really had not one good experience?''  
''Well, I did go to church with Ms. Lopez once and that wasn't...terrible. But otherwise, no good experiences.''  
''Let me take you to my church.'', Julian said with excitement ''I want to show you how welcoming it can be.''  
''You want to take me to a church? Me, Lucifer Morningstar?''  
Julian chuckled and pulled the Devil to his feet ''It's not like your the actual Devil.''

Slowly they walked towards the church Julian worked at, talking about everything and nothing. Once the steps of the church came into their sight, Lucifer felt himself slowing down. As much as he hated it, he always felt hesitant to enter churches or walk on holy ground. He always felt as though his Father was watching him. The human noticed this and turned back towards him ''You okay?''  
Lucifer nodded ''Of course I am. Now, show me that church of yours.''  
As they started to walk up the stairs he tensed up further and further. Julian clearly hadn't notice it because he kept explaining the history of the building. Once inside they walked all the way up the altar. The sun streaming through the church stained-glass window gave the church a warm glow. All colors of the rainbow danced across the walls. And for only a second Lucifer enjoyed the peaceful silence the inside of a church offers and had the unfathomable urge to unfurl his wings. Stretching them as far as they can go. When he opened his eyes he saw Julian staring at him with a half-smile on his face.   
''Quite nice isn't it?'', he asked.  
Lucifer looked up at the ceiling ''I haven't felt something akin to serenity in a church in a very long time. Even when people said they welcomed me, I always knew I wasn't. That they didn't mean it. Holy Ground makes me tense.''  
''You seem relaxed to me.''  
The Devil walked up to the altar and slightly touched it ''It is you and the emptiness.''  
''Because no one can hurt you?'', Julian asked.  
Lucifer wanted to scoff at such a ludicrous suggestion but couldn't. Ever since he started seeing Linda he really was more in touch with his emotions, no matter how many times he comes to the wrong conclusions. ''Is it that obvious?'', he chose to ask instead.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Julian looked up at the altar instead of him. In a quiet voice Julian said ''I am good at reading people. And what I am reading is that while you are a very extrovert person and what I have heard from Dan, you love to meet new people, you still keep people from knowing the real you. And of what you told us from your family you are scared to show people who you really are, so they can't hurt you like your family has. It is easier to hold yourself back than let people in, to be who you really are.''  
''I f I showed you who I really am you would beg me to stay out of your life as well.''Lucifer confessed ''I am still surprised Linda and Daniel want me in their lives.''  
''Why?''  
The Devil stared ahead and he sounded monotone ''Because that is always how it is. I scare...everybody.''  
Julian took a step towards him ''I am sure that's not true.''  
''No, it is. I scare people. I drive them away, simply by existing. Even multiple lifetimes of doing 'Good' would never erase the hate I carry everywhere I go, the hate people judge me over. A hate started by my own family.'', he told the other man.   
The priest looked at him with confusion ''Existing? Lucifer, why would you be hated for being alive?''  
Lucifer finally turned to look at him ''Because I am me. I am Lucifer, the root of all evil. You of all people should know that.''

Julian couldn't look away from Lucifers gaze. So much emotion and pain was reflected back in him. A pain that truly seemed hundreds of years old. A pain etched so deep in the being of the man in front of him, that it made himself choke up. He feared to drown in the deepness of the sorrow if he kept looking into Lucifers eyes, and yet he couldn't stop. Julian was seeing the soul of someone who after years of mistreatment believed that he was evil. Finally finding his voice the priest managed to say ''Lucifer, no one is completely Evil or Good. That is not how life works. That is not how humans work.''  
''Exactly. I am not human. The rule doesn't apply to me.'', Lucifer said.  
''I don't care.'', Julian replied ''You are not Evil. I know I have only known you two days but Dan has been telling us about you for years.''  
''Dan has hated me for the majority of those years.''  
''No he hasn't. Yes, you have irritated him and annoyed him to know end but he also liked you and he really likes you now.'', Julian said.  
The other man cocked his head, as if something just occurred to him ''You didn't react.''  
''React to what?'', the priest wandered.  
''I am not human.'', Lucifer repeated.  
The human in him wanted to chuckle at those words. It sounded absurd. However his Faith stopped him. After all there is more in the world than he can see. Even though he had never met Lucifer before the Sunday breakfast, he knew the man meant everything he said. ''If you are not human...what are you?'', Julian asked.  
''I think a part of you already knows.''  
The Devil...is standing before him. The priest let out a gasp as he sank down to his knees. His vision seemed to slow down, making everything look like it is moving in slow motion. The blood was rushing in his ears. Looking up at the entity in front of him he felt a sense of serenity. This man wasn't Evil. He knew about the Devil in the Bible. He couldn't say he didn't believe the picture the book was painting but he also trusted his family and his own instincts. And he knew Lucifer wasn't Evil. 

''Are you...alright?'', Lucifer asked. The human was still on his knees, looking up at him. Did he break him?. He already had faith in his Father, it shouldn't break him. Daniel was going to be very cross with him, for breaking his favorite Cousin.   
The priest breathed ''I am fine...I think.''  
''You're not going to...faint or descent into madness?'', he tried to make sure.  
Julian shook his head ''I don't think so.''  
''Thank Dad.'', Lucifer sighed ''Daniel would be very mad if I break his favorite Cousin.''  
''Dan knows?'', the priest asked.  
He nodded ''Yes, Daniel, Trixie and my therapist Dr. Linda.''  
''The Devil has a therapist.'', the priest uttered under his breath.  
''Are you gonna stay on your knees?'', Lucifer asked ''Don't get me wrong I'd normally appreciate a handsome man on his knees for me, but my Dad is more into the worship than I am.''  
Blushing furiously Julian jumped to his feet and teased ''I bet you wouldn't mind if it were Dan.''  
''I have no idea what you're talking about.''  
Smirking the priest said ''Like you would mind Dan worshiping you.''  
Lucifer shook his head and turned towards the exit ''I think my break is over. If you do have a freak out later or have question you can call me or Dr. Linda Martin. She will be able to help you, if you need it.''  
''Oh I have more than enough questions but I'll have to make a list or something.'',he said and followed him.  
They talked again on their way back to the police station. Once they arrived Julian gave Daniel a hug as a goodbye before giving Lucifer a hug as well. ''You should come to the mass this Sunday.''  
Lucifer was shocked silent. The priest gave him a smile and left. Dan came over and asked ''You okay?''   
He nodded perplexed ''He invited to the mass on Sunday.''  
''Do you want to go?'', the detective asked.  
''I don't know yet.'', he would have to actually think about it. He liked Julian, more so because he seemed not afraid of him. In the back of his mind however the Devil waited for the priest to resent him, just like most people. There was another appointment with Linda coming up, maybe he should talk about it with her.


	6. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifers first big case.

Only one day later, on Friday Dan got called to a crime scene inside of an abandoned church of all things. Walking up the aisle he let his eyes wander. All the benches were pushed to the back of the church making it impossible to miss the picture that has been painted from their murderer. On the stairs leading up the altar a man was laid upon them. His unmoving eyes seemed to stare into Dans soul and yet they looked through him to the entrance. Underneath the man a pool of blood kept dripping down the stairs staining the ground. Bruises and cuts covered his arms and what Dan was able to see from his legs. He was dressed in a black and burned gown. A sword rose up from his chest, gleaming with a deadly silver glint in the morning light. Above the first victim, standing on the altar looking down was another man. His eyes are looking down at the dead man on the stairs. Dressed in a flowing white gown he was towering over the scene that is displayed. He was covered in shallow cuts and bruises as well. On the front of the gown was a bright red stain, telling Dan that it was probably a stab wound that was the cause of death. The second man was strung up by nearly invisible wires, making it seem like he was floating above all of them. It was a grotesque and brutal painting come to life. What made the whole scene even worse was the fact that the victims were clearly siblings...twins.  
Dan stopped next to Ella and asked ''What do we have here?''  
She came up to his level ''The victims are both Caucasian, male, 25 years old and obviously twins. The poor guy on the stairs has been stabbed with a sword, but not without putting up a fight. Our man on the altar seemed to have been stabbed by the same sword as his brother or a similar weapon. They are covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. Despite that there is evidence of ligature marks, on both victims actually. Meaning they were kept immobile for at least some amount of time...''  
''Leading to the conclusion that they were probably kidnapped and held captive before they were murdered.'', Dan finished her sentence.   
''Exactly.'', the scientist smiled at him.   
''What do you think of the scene?'', the detective asked her.  
Ella looked surprised ''You asking me? I am not a detective.''  
''No you're not. But I value your opinion as a coworker and scientist. Besides this early into the investigation it can't hurt to hear your point of view on this...scene.'', he explained.  
She was opining his mouth to express her impression of the scene when another voice beat her to it. Lucifer stood behind them, looking up at the two men ''He is an Artist. He took a scene from his mind or a book and made it his own. Adapted it for his own twisted version. You can see how careful he was positioning the men just right. They had to be just right, otherwise the illusion wouldn't be perfect. Meaning he spent hours in this church using them to fill his canvas. He wanted to create something that is beautiful, haunting and appalling in the same moment. Something that will take your breath away, no matter how you look at it.''  
''Beautiful? Lucifer, you can't be serious.'', Ella frowned.  
''Quite serious Ms. Lopez.'', the Devil brought their attention towards the wires, holding up the man on the altar ''It takes time and a vision to string another human being up like this. He must have redone it multiple times to have and create the most possible effect for the spectators. What effect or message our Artist is trying to convey to everyone might only be clear to him. He might not realize the horror he let's himself be consumed by.''   
The silence that had fallen over them while Lucifer had spoken was broken by Ella ''That was very dark.''  
''I have stopped wondering about the Darkness human minds are able to thrive in long ago.'', Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.  
Dan was hit by the urge to want to take away every memory of Hell the other man had. How much pain, darkness and destruction mus this man have witnessed over millennia in a place like Hell. The detective knew that all he had witnessed and all he had seen, had made Lucifer into the man he was today. A man that despite his faults was trying to be better than what history perceived him as. And yet couldn't see that he already was. And then something occurred to him. He hated to to it but he could tap into the Darkness Lucifer carries in him. Dan looked at him ''Speaking of human minds. What do you make of the fact that their twins?''  
As soon as the question was out there he could see Lucifer closing of. His face lost his usual cheeriness. ''I am afraid I don't have any helpful insides for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I will wait at the station for you.'', the Devil didn't even look at him when he left. 

He shouldn't have done that. Daniel only asked a question. There was no need for him to react like this not after all this time. Lucifer sighed as he drove to the station. He couldn't help but let his ind wander to the crime scene he just fled. It had been twisted, no doubt about that, but it had also touched something deep inside of him. A pain he had buried underneath layers of denial and burned skin. Lucifer didn't want to think about the feelings that were stirred up in his chest. Didn't want to think about how much the scene resembled...He shook his head. No he wouldn't think about it. He could ignore the turmoil inside him. He had pushed it down before he could do it now.  
Several hours later they were trying to build a picture of the victims. Their names were Jonathan and David Creek. One was a Councilor in a Camp for children with disabilities, while the other one was a struggling writer who was barely able to keep himself afloat. So he started selling drugs on the side. From what they were able to find out they loved each other dearly, they helped one another whenever they could. Every person they talked to about the brothers told them that they most definitely had the mystical Twin Bond. He became more and more tense the longer the day went on. How he hated that even after all these years one simple murder could make memories he thought long gone well up inside him. His breaking point however weren't the parents, friends or coworkers, it was the autopsy report. Nearly all the wounds the men had were defensive wounds. And to make it worse the mirrored each other and to top it off the fingerprints of both men were found on the murder weapon. The brothers ahd been forced to fight and kill each other. Lucifer slammed the report on Daniels desk and nearly ran out of the station. He just made stepped onto the sidewalk when a hand wrapped around his arms to pull him to a stop. Dans voice reached his ears ''You okay?''  
''No.'', came his short reply. How could he possibly explain it to him.  
The detective rose one brow ''Something is obviously bothering you. It has been since I asked that question at the crime scene. And if it's okay if you don't want to talk about it with me. But maybe talk to Linda.''  
Lucifer gave him a small smile ''I think I will. Thank you Daniel. I will go right away.'' He leaned down and gave him a small kiss.   
As soon as he stood in front of the Doctors office he noticed, he should have called. About ten minutes past before he finally knocked. Upon hearing Lindas gentle voice he came inside ''I am sorry, I know I should have called but I needed to talk to you.''  
She gestured towards her couch ''I was about to close up, but you know I never ind talking to you. Have a seat. Now, what seems to the problem?''  
He cleared his throat. How to find the words. Looking down at his hands rather than his friend he slowly started talking ''We, Daniel and I got called to a crime scene this morning. With the Detective starting her vacation time on Monday we all thought it would be best if he and I started to work together now to know it will go once Chloe is on her trip. However, we arrive at the crime scene and there is a whole scene build up in front of us. Brothers, twins were displayed as if there were painting come to life. One had clearly killed the other one. It brought up some memories. Nothing to be concerned about really. There just memories of what happened hundreds of years ago. I was...am past them.''  
''Are you? What was different from the other crime scenes you have been to?'', Linda asked.  
Lucifer looked up at her ''There were Twins, and he forced them to kill each other. They were each others worlds and best friends and he made them end each other. And then he took even more from them and put them on display for the world. It was appalling.''  
''You said this scene brought up memories. Do you want to tell me about them?''  
The Devil took a deep breath before continuing ''You know I have a lot of siblings, a whole heavenly host of Brothers and Sisters. We used to be all really close, we used to love each other. After I fell, I couldn't feel my siblings anymore. They didn't come to talk to me after I was banished down to Hell. Not one of them cared. That hurt me more than any fall ever could. I was the one who taught them to fly, how to groom their wings and how to create. We used to look up at the vast nothingness of space imagining all the things Dad and we would do. It was a blank canvas for us to play with. I used to have so many good memories of Heaven and my Siblings. It felt like I lost them when I fell, like they were burned out of me just like everything else. Amenadiel is the only one of them I speak to and he only came to me because he couldn't stay in Hell any longer, because Father wanted him to talk to me. The worst part is...For a split second there was a flicker of happiness, real happiness, when I saw him. All the love I had turned into hate for my family stubbornly broke free. And then...he stayed. Yes, he planned to drag me back to Hell but I still...I still couldn't help but...want him here. I wanted my big brother to be there for me like he used to. I wanted to feel him flying by my side...and be pulled into his strong embrace. I wanted...That is why it hurt so bad when Maze and him were scheming behind my back. He doesn't love me...not any more. And they never will. I have changed. I am not the same Devil and yet I am being denied something that most people have from their family forever and without restraint...Why can't they...anybody...love me.''  
Looking into Lindas eyes he could see she was tearing up, but before she could say something a much deeper voiced came from behind him ''Lucifer I...I had no idea.''  
Rolling his eyes he scoffed at his big brother ''Of course you didn't. You always were to thick to think about anybody's feeling but your own.''   
Amenadiel gently sat down beside him but didn't make a move towards him in any other matter ''Luci...I don't hate you. You are my brother, I could never hate you.''  
''You have a funny way of showing it.''  
The older Angel turned to look at his brother ''I know I haven't been the best big brother in last few...millennia but you have to know that despite everything I could never truly hate you.''  
''Oh please.'', Lucifer sneered ''You all hate me. I have accepted the fact a long time ago. After all Angels can't love Monsters.''  
Amenadiel did grab his hand then ''You are not a Monster. I never thought that. Did I want you back in Hell? Yes, I did. Father wanted you there and I didn't want to disappoint him. But none of us forgot you. We mourned you. Until Father said otherwise we weren't even sure you survived your fall. All of us wanted to talk to you, visit you, but he wouldn't allow it. Luci, I love you.''  
The Devil choked on his words. There was a lump in his throat he couldn't seem to swallow. Amenadiel opened his arms and pulled his little brother to his chest. Lucifer tried to hold back but couldn't. He threw his own arms around his big brother and snuggled into his big chest. ''I love you too.'', he murmured ''Everyone missed me? Even...him?''  
Amenadiel pulled him even closer ''Michael did feel awful after what he did. I think the hardest part for him was the fact that he lost his bond with you. It was like he lost a limb. We couldn't do anything with him for weeks. He has pushed his feelings down. Now we can't even say your name in his presence.''   
Linda hesitantly voiced a question ''Why was it different for Michael?''  
Amenadiel choose to answer her question ''Michael and Lucifer are twins. The only twins in the heavenly host. They are the source of the mystical bond between twins humans like to theorize about.''  
''Twins?'', she asked ''Twins? I am not even trying to understand how that is possible. I think I understand why family is so difficult for you. Your twin, Michael is quite literally your other half. He was more than one of your brothers. Your twin was supposed to be there for you...forever. When he acted out your Fathers orders and struck you down...I can't even imagine how that must have hurt you.''  
Lucifer, still buried against his brothers chest whispered ''It didn't vanish...the bond. Not completely. It is like missing a limb, however the sensation of the bond is sometimes still there. Sometimes I think I can feel an echo of his emotions...but it's mostly...numb.''  
''Well, Michael is mostly numb.'', the older angel let slip.  
Serves him right, the Devil thought. He shouldn't be able to feel the pleasures of life, not after what he did to him. After what felt like forever pulled out of the hug but kept holding the hand of his brother ''It doesn't really matter. I won't see him or any of my other siblings ever again.''  
Amenadiel took Lucifers hands between his own and unfurled his wings, being careful to not hit anything ''I know and that must hurt you. I vow to you that I will never abandon you again. I love you little brother.''  
Just as carefully Lucifer unfurled his own wings and brought them up to touch their wingtips ''I love you too.'' Thankfully he finally stopped crying. Right then he heard a sniffle from his sight. Linda was trying to quietly dry her sniffles ''Oh I am sorry. It is just so sweet.'' The Angels opened up their arms to welcome her into their hug. Feeling the love from his friend and brother made him smile. He let the love fill him up. It was all so wonderful and a love he had wanted to experience for so long, even though he wouldn't admit it. At least not after many therapy sessions and lots of prodding from Linda. Surrounded by this love and in the arms of his big brother he stopped feeling like...a monster. A feeling he hadn't lived without in a really long time.


	7. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan have a Date...kinda.

Still feeling raw from his session with Linda and Amenadiel, Lucifer made his way back to the station. His heart was still hurting, but in a good way. He finally had let his brother in on his pain and got love in return. It had felt beyond good to finally hear those three little words from his family. And Amenadiel was his family, just like Chloe, the Urchin, Ella, Linda and of course Daniel. In just a matter of days Daniel seemed to have taken a place in his heart that hadn't been filled in a long time. Yes, he had had feelings for Chloe and she was still important to him. However seeing her getting engaged to Cain of all people and never believing him when it counts, had made his romantic feelings diminish.Not right And if he was honest he was glad for that. She did bring out the better side of him. Meeting her and working with her had made him change towards a better self. Yet he knew that she could never truly accept him for what and who he was. She would always try to change him not only for the better but for the best. And he couldn't be...better. And he wouldn't be able to fake being a truly good person just to be with her. Sooner or later she would uncover his deception and leave him. Daniel on the other hand doesn't want him to change. He seems to accept him as he is, even all of his ugly parts. Lucifer smiled as he walked through the doors and immediately charged toward Daniels desk. The human was completely engrossed in his files. Standing beside the desk he asked with a hoarse voice ''Have Dinner with me.''  
Daniel didn't even look up as he answered ''Right now?''  
''No, tonight. You...me...my place?'', Lucifer came around to stand behind his human and whispered into his ear ''I can cook us something...delicious.''  
Said human finally looked up from his files and grinned at his partner ''That sounds amazing. Chloes flight is this Sunday. She would love to have one last night with Trixie.''  
''Already thinking of staying the night? How presumptuous of you. I love it.'', the Devil leaned down and put his chin on Daniels shoulder.   
''Oh shush you. It's not like that. I am merely thinking of my daughter to make sure she spends one last moment with her mother.'', the human smiled.  
''Of course you are.'', Lucifers voice turned to gravel as his hands rested on Daniels hips, his lips trailing dangerously close to his throat ''There is no way you would be thinking about spending the night in my bed, in my arms. My lips kissing every inch of skin offered to me. I can't wait for you to moan my name...again.''  
The detective was about to retort when a crash forced them to look up. Ella was looking at them with her mouth wide open. ''O M G, I knew it. I can't believe you didn't tell me.'', she squealed loudly and basically jumped up and down in excitement ''I am so happy for you guys. I need to know eeeverything. And by everything I mean everything.'' by now the whole station seemed to be looking at them. Daniel was blushing, very much to the Devils delight. He cleared his throat, grabbed one of his hand to intertwine their fingers and addressed the room ''Yes, Ella is right. Lucifer and I are dating. Now, please go back to your work.'' A few officers gave them a smile before going back to their work. Only Ella remained in front of them ''I wasn't joking. I want to know everything. When? How long? How is it to date him? Wait, is he the great kisser you talked about the other day?''  
Daniel shook his hand fondly ''Yes he is. We've been official for about a week. And so far it's good. He is cooking me dinner tonight.''  
Ella looked delighted ''Oh Lucifer, how romantic of you. I can't remember the last time a man cooked for me.''  
The Devil came around the desk and leaned down to press a light kiss to his friends cheek ''I can cook for you anytime. I do love to make my friends happy. Speaking of happy. I know have been having a rocky relationship with my Father, but I have been invited to a mass this Sunday. Would you like to accompany me?''  
Both humans looked at him with wide eyes. ''You want to go to church? With me?'', Ella asked.  
He nodded ''Daniels Cousin invited me. It would be rude to refuse. Besides, it's just one visit.''  
She gave him a small smile ''Sure why not.'' With that she left and went back to her lab. Turning back to look at his...lover, Lucifer saw fondness in those blue grey eyes. ''What?'', he asked.  
''Nothing.'', the detective grinned at him ''Just can't wait for tonight.''  
''In that case, I will start preparing the loft.''  
Daniel pulled him into a short kiss ''I won't be to long. Shouldn't be more than two hours.''

Dan grabbed his phone as soon as Lucifer was out of his sight and dialed.   
''What is it Dan? You know I am a last minute packer.'', Chloe said.  
Oh yes, he did know. Chloe like to have things in order and control but for some reason that did not extend to packing for trips. ''Yes I know. I just wondered do you want to have Trixie for tonight. You know have one last night with her before you go.'', he asked.  
She was silent for a second and then ''I would love to, but what brought this one. It wouldn't be because of a certain dark eyed Devil?''  
''I have no idea what you are talking about. I am only thinking of my daughter getting time with her Mom.'', Dan smiled down at his desk.  
''Uh-huh, sure.'' Chloe did not sound convinced ''Whatever you need to tell yourself. You can bring Trix by after your shift.''

Taking Trixie to her Mom had only take a few minutes. Chloe had grinned and smirked at him the entire time while he pretended to not know what she was implying. Now, taking the elevator up to Lucifers loft he felt almost giddy. When the doors opened he got the breath knocked out of him a little bit. Candles were lit all over the loft, forming a path to the balcony. A small table stood there with a delicious looking dish and Lucifer. The man in question seemed to fuss over the last possible details. Adorable, Dan thought and quietly walked to the open balcony door. ''Can I join this party?'', he asked. The Devil whipped around and smiled brightly ''I suppose I could be persuaded.''  
''Really now?'', he took a step towards the other man and pulled him close by his suit ''Tell me...what can I do?''  
''Is that really a question you should ask the Devil? Who knows what I might want...'', Lucifer whispered into his ear.  
A groan forced ts way past Dans lips. Maybe he shouldn't offer such a blatant anything to the Devil himself but how could he not. Lucifer was to wonderful, to tempting and way to sexy. ''Don't care...Want it...want you.'', he admitted.  
Lucifer chuckled darkly into his ear ''That is music to my ears.'' The detective felt inhumanly hot hands wander over his body, leaving scorch marks. Fuck. He felt the Devils lips move over his throat. Hot burning trails were left behind. His fingers gripped Lucifers shoulder harder, urging him on to leave marks. One touch of the others mouth and Dan was at his mercy. Good Lord, what he could do to him, what Dan would let him do. Pleasure started to cloud his mind and he could only grip harder. When the Devils teeth scraped over his throat, he cursed ''Fuck...Lucifer.'' He flushed bright red. Getting marked by an Angel made him feel downright sinful. Suddenly there was a hand on the detectives throat. It should scare him, having a seemingly all powerful being loom over him with a hand on his throat. But it didn't. Instead it excited him even more. Dan slowly opened his eyes. A gasp fought past his lips. Lucifers eyes glowed red. Shit. That should not be so. Fucking. Hot. ''Lucifer. Fuck...your eyes...'', he choked out.   
''You like them?'', the man in question asked and slightly bit his lip.  
Dan swallowed down his lust ''Very much, but Lucifer they're...glowing red.''  
Lucifer froze, red eyes staring at him. The human thought he could see some fear. 

Lucifer was chilled to the bone. His eyes were red? They couldn't be. He hadn't let his control slip in years. Not when he wasn't mad at least. And how was Daniel not running away from him? The evident of what he was was literally staring the other man in the face. And yet Daniel still looked at him with affection. ''I am sorry. This normally doesn't happen. Give me a minute. I'll be right back.'', he said and tried backing away.  
Before he could get to far though, Daniel stopped him ''Whoa. No. Lucifer you don't need to hide yourself from me. Any part of you.''  
''You don't need to lie to me. I know what I look like.'', Lucifer scoffed and closed his eyes, hoping to spare Daniel from the truth.  
He felt warm hands take his face between them. He waited with baited breath for the rejection he knew was coming. Instead the Devil felt gentle lips kiss him and a soft voice whispering ''You look gorgeous, you always do. Your...True Face doesn't bother me. Your eyes actually are...kind of...I mean...They're hot...''  
Lucifer was stunned and wanted to rip himself away from the human. Daniel gently stroked over his cheeks and breathed against his lips ''I know you might not believe it but it's true. I...I like you. And I like all parts of you. Yes your human or Angel face I guess is gorgeous and handsome. Yes, your Devil face is...shocking when seeing it for the first time but it is a part of you. And I want to know every part of you. And more importantly, you are everything. You are human and Angel and Devil. And if you need to hear it for the rest of my life, I will gladly l say it everyday. I like you.''  
The Devil slowly opened his eyes not sure whether they are still red or not. Looking into Daniels eyes he only saw the truth. Not being able to hold himself back he surged forward and captured the humans lips with his own. Daniel eagerly responded, their lips moving with each other. Hands seemed to grab everywhere they could reach. Slightly biting down on the others lips he was rewarded with a low moan. Lucifer licked over Daniels bottom lip to sooth the sting. Slightly pulling the others lip, he let out a groan of his own. This human was remarkable and wonderful. No matter what is happening between them or could be happening between them he knew one thing for sure. He won't let the detective go. ''You are exceptional.'', the Devil murmured.   
''And you are one of a kind.'', Daniel muttered against his lips.  
Lucifer smiled down at the other man ''There are many Angels.''  
The detective pulled him into a short kiss ''But there is only one Morningstar.''  
Oh Father, they were that couple. The one that got all sappy and romantic for no reason. Never thought he would see the day. Him, the Devil, being all mushy and soft. But he couldn't deny that it felt nice. Having someone kiss him even though they knew what he was. Having someone look at him will total affection and dare he say...perhaps even...love. At least maybe one day. Reluctantly Lucifer pulled away and whispered ''The food.''  
Daniel let his hands wander up to his face and lightly stroked over his bottom lip ''Thank Goodness I am staying the night.'' One last lingering kiss later they managed to tear themselves apart to sit down. All during dinner they had light conversation and kept smiling at one another. When Lucifer brought out the small little chocolate cakes he had made for dessert, the detective didn't hesitate to tuck in. He lets out small sounds of pleasure as he ate his cakes. The Devil beamed, glad he could make his lover so happy. After they cleared the table, he just wasn't able to convince Daniel that he didn't have to do anything, Lucifer pulled him back out onto the balcony. The detective stood at the railing and looked up. The Devil hugged Daniel from behind, following his gaze up to the Heavens. Comfortable silence hang between them. Looking up at the stars made him feel rather nostalgic. ''I made them.'', he breathed.  
Daniels gaze seemed to search the Heaven ''Made what?''  
''The Stars''  
''I'm sorry what?'', the human asked.  
Lucifer smiled as he started to explain with memories flashing before his mind ''The Stars. I made them, well me and one of my brothers. I annoyed Father forever before he let me do anything. This was before creation. Father and Mother were just about done with the basic universe and he was starting with Creation. But I wanted to help, well maybe not help but I wanted to do something. So fiiiinally he relented and allowed me and Mi..my brother to do the Stars. We basically had free rein. It was amazing. It was like painting and creating and...Father they just turned out so beautiful. Every time I look up at night I remember how happy I was back then. My siblings used to fly around to try and hide between the Stars. The sky was filled with laughter.''

Dan could only try to imagine what it would have been like been back then. But alas he wouldn't even know where to start. Above him the huge vastness of space expanded beyond what he could ever hope to comprehend. Amongst the darkness were the Stars. Millions and millions of glowing sparkling Stars filling the Heavens, guiding humans since the beginning of time. ''There beautiful.'', he breathed ''You did good.''  
''Thank you.'', Lucifer whispered into his ear, making him shiver. Using this, Dan snuggled closer to the being behind him, enjoying the supernatural heat. Standing there entranced by each other they simply basked in their closeness. Finally the Devil murmured ''I wish I could show them to you? Really show you what Michael and I created.''  
That was the first time he ever heard the name of one of Lucifers sibling apart from Amenadiel coming from the other man. Right away Dan knew that it was a rarity. That the other man was letting himself be vulnerable with him. ''That would be amazing...You and Michael huh? You guys were close?'', he carefully asked.   
Lucifer was silent for a long moment before he slowly started to speak ''As you know Michael is one of the the other Archangels. As you also may or may not know he was also the one that cast me down, on my Fathers orders. But before that he was...my favorite. He was my big brother. He was everything. I know I have a whole garrison of siblings and I loved all of them but he was different. He and I were always closer with one another than with the rest. We got into all kinds of trouble together. Before dear old Dad got his claws into him he was way more funny and less stuck up.''  
Dan smiled down at the arms wrapped around his middle ''That sounds nice.''  
''It was.'', Lucifer admitted ''But that was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now. He is not a part of my life anymore.''  
Deciding not to push it the detective stayed silent   
They stayed out on the balcony a little bit longer before retiring to Lucifers bedroom. Laying on the Devils incredibly soft and plushy bed with the man in question spooning him from behind, he never felt safer. Who knew the other man was a cuddler. It was kind of cute actually. The only thing that would make this better would be the others Wings, he thought and was immediately covered with a blush. He should not think that. Shouldn't want to be blanketed beneath the fluffy and soft looking feathers. Shouldn't want to feel the Wings of an Angel. And yet he couldn't help but wonder...What would it feel like? How do they feel? How would it be, if they brushed against his skin. Flushing even more Dan hid his face in his pillow.   
''Oh I know that look...'', Lucifer grinned against the back of his throat ''You just had very naughty thoughts. Tell me...''  
''Not naughty.'', Dan insisted and his vice dropped down into a whisper ''I just thought about about your...your Wings.''  
He could practically hear the raised eyebrow as Lucifer said ''Did you now? What about them?''  
''Nothing.'', he rushed to say.  
The Devils lips brushed his earlobe as he breathed ''Nothing?''  
That voice should be illegal. Those lips should be illegal, The entire being was not safe for his poor human mental state. How was he supposed behave himself when he was in bed with the embodiment of Sin. ''Just your Wings.'', Dan muttered under his breath ''Thought about how they would feel on my skin.''  
''Well that we can certainly make happen.''  
Suddenly Dan was on his back and was being kissed within every inch of his life. All he could do was hold on, close his eyes and enjoy. Lust cursed through his veins. Hot hands ripped his shirt apart. A moan tumbled from his lips. That should not be so hot. This man was going to kill him. But damn what a way to go, death by sexual tension. Their kiss grew heated. Hands wandered. Their tongues battled for dominance, not that it was much of a fight. The human did not mind giving up his control. Panting Lucifer pulled away from him, only for Dan to chase after the other ones lips. A smirk appeared in his line of vision and a moment later there was white everywhere. Beautiful wings just as huge as he remembered towered over them, taking his breath away. Slowly his hands took the Devils face between his one. Grey blue eyes looked into red ones. ''They are gorgeous.'', he breathed and pulled Lucifer into a sweet and tender kiss. As much as they both clearly wanted to, their kiss didn't heat up again. Slowly Dans hands wandered towards the wings, hardly believing he was allowed to touch such divine beauty. He gasped as he felt hundred barely there touches all over his shirtless body. He could have sworn he felt the grace that was flowing through Lucifer. Finally his fingers were able to plunge into the nearly glowing feathers. A growl left the Devils mouth, a growl that went straight to his dick. Fuck. They were wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous. There were no other words to describe it. It was beyond anything he ever touched. They were softer than the finest silk and more beautiful than anything he ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on. 

Lucifer couldn't believe it. Not only was he finally in bed with his human but he was allowing him to touch his wings. The most private part of him. And it felt, for a loss of a better word...heavenly. His hands grabbed the bedspread. Moan after moan fell from his lips as he rode the waves of pleasure. Distantly he heard a ripping sound but couldn't care less. The only thing Lucifer cared about were those sinful fingers. Fingers that gave him a pleasure he never knew he could feel or want. How Daniel could still be with him after seeing his true face he would never understand. One thing was for certain, he wanted to do what he could to keep Daniel happy. Panting against each others mouths turned into kiss swollen lips trying to reach every patch of skin they can. His hands wandered down to pull the humans thighs further apart, allowing hims to properly slide between his legs. Feeling their hard lengths rub against each other punched a groan out of him. The detective let out a curse and lifted his own hips to meet the Devils. Their hips moved frantically. Lucifer could feel his hand grab Daniels thigh, moving faster and harder. ''Shit...Lucifer. Fuck...I'm gonna...'', the human cursed.  
''Yes. Come for me.'', the Devil growled and bit down on his neck.  
Daniels eyes rolled into the back of his head, his fingers gripped his Wings hard as he choked on his curses. He was gorgeous when he was coming. Seeing his human come undone sent Lucifer over the edge. Wings spread out wide and quivering he growled into the others ear. Slowly fingers wandered into his hair. Fuck, that was great, amazing even. Carefully Lucifer rolled off of Daniel and brought his fingers up to his face to pull him into a sweet lingering kiss.


	8. The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning and Afternoon at the Morningstar home.

Slowly blinking awake Dan enjoyed the soft glow of the morning sun. Warmth surrounded him. The sun, the body behind him and the extremely soft blanket covering him. His gaze wandered down. An arm was draped over his middle, holding him gently to a hot chest. Smiling he kept looking. A sea of white filled his vision. Hundreds of glorious feather stretched over their body's, building them a cocoon of warmth and safety. Last night had been great. Lucifer had been perfect, of course. There was simply nothing the Devil couldn't do. Dan could still feel the others hands all over his body. Carefully turning around to observe Lucifers still sleeping face, he gently stroked over his cheek. The other man was truly beautiful. Soft black curls adorned his head like a crown. Did he have a crown, he wondered. Technically Lucifer was the King of Hell, so it would make sense if he had one. His eyes wandered further down. Plump luscious lips that could get him to do about anything. Dan could still feel the burning trails those lips had left on him on the night prior. He could feel himself blush just thinking about it. Further down. Miles and miles of unblemished skin. It seemed almost like marble, so perfect the other man could only be an Angel. Even if Dan had never seen his Wings, there was no other explanation than Divinity. Looking back up he saw directly into the dark brown eyes of the Devil. Eyes that looked at him with such kindness, such affection that Dan couldn't hold himself back. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other man. Strong hands pulled him on top of the other body and wandered lazily over his own. When they grabbed his thigh the detective let out a hiss and broke their kiss. Looking down Dan saw a bruise. More precisely the bruise of a hand. Sowly Lucifers hand covered the bruise but didn't touch. It was a perfect match. He could hear a gasp ''I am so sorry. Father, I had no idea I was that rough. Forgive me, Daniel.''  
Taking his hand into his own Dan gave it a squeeze ''There is nothing to be sorry for. Lucifer if you had truly hurt me I would have told you to stop. I enjoyed every moment of it.''  
He looked at him with slight hesitance so the human took the hand he already had and let it rest on his heart ''Believe me. I enjoyed and loved every...single...moment. I knew you were stronger than me and I knew what it could mean.'' Dan looked down for a second before admitting in a low voice ''I will gladly bare any marks you leave on me. I don't mind showing everyone that I belong to the Devil.''  
Said Devil let out a dark growl that should have scared him but only managed to rile him up. He felt the hand over his heart sneak up to his throat. It wasn't choking him, just holding him by his neck. Dan grabbed onto the other's shoulders. Lucifers eyes flashed red as he growled ''Silly little human. Offering yourself up to the Devil. Don't you know how dangerous I am. What I can do to you...''  
Dans eyes fluttered close. He probably shouldn't but he wanted to know. Leaning into the hand on his throat he demanded ''Tell me...''  
''I could tease you for hours...Kiss every inch of your body. I want to take you apart...Revel in the noises you could make. I want to give you pleasure you have never known, pleasure that you will only find with me. You belong to me and only to me. You will bare my marks and my marks only. You...are...mine.'', Lucifer growled.  
''Yours.'', Dan breathed. His hips started move on their own accord. The hand on his throat tightened minimally. Fuck. That shouldn't feel that good. How did the other man manage that. How did everything he did feel so good and so right. He knew in that moment he would never get enough from Lucifer. The Devil wasn't just handsome, kind and a great lay. As cheesy as it sounded and Dan wanted to roll his eyes at himself just for thinking it, but the other man was everything he never knew he needed. It shouldn't feel like this, not after barely a week. He was in serious danger of falling far to fast and to deep for the Devil. This might just be the stupidest thing he'll ever do.   
''Mine.'', Lucifer groaned into his ear and nibbled at his earlobe. Their hips moved father and faster against one other. Soon they were panting into each others mouths, letting another glorious orgasm wash over them. Catching his breath Dan snuggled close to his Devil. He could have snuggled for hours but his phone rang. Chloe let him know she was bringing Trixie back, she only needed to know where she could bring her to. Bushing he told her to bring her Lucifers loft. Once he hang up they quickly showered and got dressed. Lucifer started on breakfast when the elevator dinged and Chloe and Trixie came into the loft. As soon as she saw the bite mark on his neck she smirked at him ''So you finally gave in huh?''  
Dan flushed bright red ''He cooked for me.''  
''You always were a sucker for good home cooked meal and a quiet night at home.'', she said, raising one of her brows.  
''Anyway...'', he tried to change the subjects ''Thanks for bringing Trixie. I hope you guys had a good time.''  
''Always.'', Chloe pulled him into a hug ''Thanks. And if he doesn't treat you right, I will kick his ass.''  
Chuckling Dan pulled back and waved her good bye. She was able to kick the Devils ass, no doubt about it. Looking around he saw his monkey managed to climb up on one of the bar stools. For a split second he was worried about the goldish liquid swirling in the glass in front of her. Surely Lucifer wouldn't actually give his daughter alcohol? Trixie sniffed at the glass. ''Apple juice, my favorite!'', she exclaimed and practically downed the whole glass in one go. Smiling fondly he walked over to lean against his man. ''You have her favorite juice?'', Dan whispered.  
''Well of course.'', the Devil said ''Ever since the first time she stopped by.''  
All he wanted to do in that moment was to kiss his face of. How was this man real. Instead he settled for looking at him with fondness. ''You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.'', Dan breathed so low he was sure his daughter couldn't hear him.   
''Really?'', Lucifer smirked at him ''Well don't let me stop you.''  
The human pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself from smiling to hard. Not that it stopped the Devil from full on grinning down on him.   
''Daddy, are you and Lucifer a couple?'', Trixie asked and filled the silence.  
Dans head whipped around to stare at his daughter. Lucifer looked taken aback as well. His mouth opened and closed multiple times before he found his voice ''What makes you say that?''  
She smiled as she said ''You look at him like you used to look at Mum.''  
That stunned the detective. After a moment he leaned forward, so he could look her better in the eye ''You're right. Lucifer and I are seeing each other. I care about him very much. Monkey, is that a...problem for you?''   
Trixie leaned forward herself and let her small hand rest on his arm ''Why would I have a problem with that. I love Lucifer. And if he loves you that makes it even better. Are you happy?''  
Lord above, he loved his daughter. She truly was perfect. He had no idea how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful daughter. ''Yes, I am. I love you, Monkey.'', Dan whispered.  
His daughter grinned a big toothy grin before getting her serious face on and turned to the Devil ''If you hurt him, I will hurt you.''  
Lucifer nodded at the girl ''Thank you for your blessing. Don't worry little Urchin, I plan on making your Dad happy.''  
Noticing that he didn't have to hold himself back Dan pulled the Devil down to give him a quick peck on the nose. He was rewarded with a blinding smile. It seemed to light him up from the inside. So much in fact that Dan was certain he could see a flicker of the Angels outstretched Wings behind him. ''I plan on making you happy too.'', he told Lucifer, who promptly pulled him into a passionate kiss. Before it could get to out of hand Trixie piped up again ''Eww gross.''  
Chuckling at his daughters very appropriate reaction he entangled himself from his Angel and pressed a kiss to the top of her head ''Alright. We'll try not to be to gross around you. Have you had breakfast yet.''  
''Not yet.'', Trixie smiled.  
''Well what does my Urchin desire for breakfast?'', Lucifer asked. Even though the other man used the wording he always used on their suspects or whenever he wanted something, Dan could tell right away that he wasn't using his powers. Something he deeply appreciated. There was no reason to use such powers on a little girl. As if he could read his mind the Devil leaned in close to whisper into his ear ''My powers don't work on her. I am not sure why. Maybe cause she is Chloes daughter.''  
Trixie chose that moment to speak up ''I would like french toast.''  
''Your wish is my command.'', Lucifer bowed his head and turned towards his stove. Seeing that Trixie was taking a book out of her bag, Dan deemed it safe to stand next to the other man.   
''What exactly did you mean? Your powers don't work on Trixie cause of Chloe?'', he asked in a low voice.  
Keeping his voice just as low, the Devil started to explain ''My devilish powers don't work on your lovely Ex-wife. I think it's because she is a Miracle.''  
''What do you mean she is a Miracle?''  
''Oh yes, you don't know about that part.'', Lucifer whispered ''Roughly 37 years ago Amenadiel was sent to earth by our Father to bless a couple. They had trouble conceiving a child naturally. That couple was John and Penelope Decker. My Father put Chloe on the earth. We think the fact that my Father made her and her love for me makes me vulnerable around her and my powers don't work on her. I have known for a while that my powers also don't work on Trixie, probably cause she is her child.''  
''Are you saying my daughter is a Miracle?'', Dan breathed.  
The Devil carefully continued cooking as he answered ''Well, she is at least half a Miracle.''  
''I need to sit down.'', Dan said and preceded to do just that. Sitting at the bar with his Miracle of a daughter in front of him he was stunned into silence. How did his life turn into this. He was sleeping with the Devil and started to fall for him. He was friends with another Angel. His daughters best friend was a Demon. His Ex-wife was a Miracle and his daughter was too it seems. His gaze fell on Trixie. She looked happy, fully engrossed in her book. She was so precious and perfect. ''What does that mean? Will she develop her own powers? What if she does something wrong and your Father decides she isn't worth the life he gave her?'', he hissed.  
Lucifer quickly stopped cooking, turned towards him and took his hands between his own ''I have no idea if she will develop powers. But if she does, we will be there. And no,my Father won't take your daughter. I will protect her with every cell in my body. I promise I'd rather die than let him get his hands on her. Besides I don't know if he can. She is yours as well as Chloe's. Trixie is bound to her earthly life, to your life.''  
Relief flooded through him, and yet there was a small speck of suspicion ''How can you be sure? He is God. He is almighty.''  
''Everyone has its limits. Even my Father.''  
Dan whispered ''Are you sure?''  
Lucifer nodded ''Of course. He would have to come down to earth for that. And he never comes down to earth. All he ever does is tinker in his workshop, so to speak. Even back in the day he was spending all his time building his new creations or wandering around the silver city.''  
The human leaned forward and let his head rest against the others shoulder ''I'll take your word for it. And if something happens, I am glad she has her own personal Archangel.''  
Said Archangel pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth ''I will watch over her always.''  
After they shared another kiss, the three of them had a comfortable and cozy breakfast. All the while Trixie was sitting on Lucifers lap. The second they had sat down, she had declared that she would sit on his lap. The panic was very clearly written all over his face, but after a few minutes he managed to warm up to the idea of a child sitting on him. Trixie had snuggled closer and closer, all the while talking about everything she and Chloe had done. Just as they finished their delicious food Dans phone started to rang. It wasn't a long call. Hanging up, he turned towards Lucifer and his daughter ''Sorry guys. I've been called in. Forensics and Paperwork.'' Quickly he got dressed. On his way to the elevator the detective leaned down and pressed a kiss to Trixies temple and then to the Devils mouth ''Have fun. I am not sure when I'll be back.''  
''Wait, you're gonna leave me alone?'', Lucifers voice was slightly raised.  
Dan chuckled ''You'll be fine. Trixie will take good care of you.'' One kiss later he left the loft. 

Lucifer looked at the child on his lap with wide eyes. She simply smiled and hugged him. Why would Daniel leave him alone with his daughter? He was hardly a responsible person, at least not most of the time. Could it be that Daniel trusted him with his childs life. A small lifted the corners of his mouth. His human kept surprising him more and more. The Urchin turned her head and asked ''What do we do?''  
He blinked down at her ''What do you want to do?''  
''Can we go flying again?'', she asked immediately.  
Lucifer chuckled at her enthusiasm ''I understand why you want to, but your Father forbade us remember?''  
''Oh yeah...'', she remembered ''Hey, can I ask you something?''  
''Of course. You can ask me anything. However I can't promise you an answer.'', he told her.  
She seemed to think for a moment before asking ''Do you miss it? Flying I mean? I only did it once and I loved it. It must be amazing to go fly whenever you want.''  
''It is quite fun.'', Lucifer admitted ''And yes, sometimes I do miss going flying. But after I was banished from my home I never went flying again. I used to go with my brothers, but I can't go with them anymore.''  
''What about Amenadiel?'', Trixie wondered ''He must want to go flying with you.''  
''Oh my little Urchin, Amenadiel and I aren't that close anymore. He won't want to go flying with me.''  
''Why don't we ask him.'', without waiting for him she started to pray ''Amenadiel, this is Trixie. If you have the time I would like to ask you something. Could you come do Lucifers loft?''  
Before Lucifer was able to utter one word of protest, his brother appeared before them. ''What can I do for you Trixie?'', Amenadiel asked.   
She jumped up from her seat on him and walked over to his brother ''Do you want to go flying with Lucifer?''  
The older Angel looked taken aback. He stared first at Trixie and then at Lucifer. Amenadiel seemed to struggle for words. Finally he opened his mouth ''I haven't really thought about it. You know when I came to get him three years ago he told me he didn't have any Wings. He couldn't fly. But now that he and I have our Wings back...we could go if you wanted.''  
Lucifer blinked at his brother ''I would like that. But I promised Daniel I wouldn't fly with Trixie again. It could be dangerous.''  
Amenadiel gave him a smile ''Well Dan said you couldn't take her flying, me on the other hand Dan said nothing about. I could take her flying.''  
Smirking Lucifer looked his brother up and down ''Brother dear, I had no idea you had a little Devil in you.''  
Promptly the older Angel blushed slightly. That only made the Devil smile wider. His otherwise so stoic big brother was blushing. It didn't take long for them to pack up and find their way to the Hollywood sign. Lucifer quickly send Daniel a text, telling him where the three were going. For miles there were no other people around, making it the perfect spot for them to unfurl their Wings. After making sure Trixie was safely strapped and secured to Amenadiels chest, they carefully took off. For hours on end the two Angels, the two brothers flew through the air. Trixies laughter was their constant companion. It cheered them on even more. Loop after loop they flew through the air. Lucifer hadn't felt that carefree and happy in a long while. The smile on his face threatened to split it in to. He hadn't flown like this in years, centuries even. He knew his Wings are going to be sore the next day but in this moment he couldn't care less. He was flying through the air beside his brother, the air filled with cheer and happiness. His wings took him higher and higher until finally he was between the clouds. Up there he spread them as far as they go and simply glided, basking in the lightness of the moment. When the sun started to set and the sky changed its colors. Lightly touching down on the ground he ruffled his feathers, shaking them loose. Turning around he spotted Daniel sitting on the blanket next to his daughter. Daniel got to his feet. As soon as the human stood in front of him Lucifer got pulled into a deep kiss. Once they broke apart the Devil said ''I know you forbade me to take her flying, but we secured her to Amenadiel. We made absolutely sure that she was safe. Believe me I would never put her in dang...''  
''Lucifer stop. I know you wouldn't put her in danger. Besides look at her face. She is so happy. And her happiness is all that matters.'', Daniel gave him a blinding smile.   
Daniel interlaced their fingers and pulled him down to the blanket. Together the four of them observed the sun setting over the cities skyline. His human leaning against him, the Urchin on his brothers lap and his feathers brushed those of Amenadiel. And just for a moment everything felt right.


	9. Mass and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan go to Julians mass and revelations are had.
> 
> Slight warning for religion and a bit of blood.

Only one day later Lucifer couldn't believe what he was doing. Why did he think agreeing to going to mass would be a good idea. He had no place being in a church. He was the Devil for crying out loud. He didn't belong in the oh so holy ground of his Father. He wished he could turn around and flee. However, Daniel was holding onto his hand giving him an encouraging squeeze. A squeeze that said, I am there for you, I won't leave you. Taking a deep breath the Devil straightened up and pushed the door open. Immediately he was flooded with the smell of church. The smell of incense, old books and wood was enveloping him. It was a smell that comforted him, even though he didn't want it to. Lucifer could practically feel the belief imbedded in every stone of the church. Looking up the aisle he stared at the giant cross hanging behind the altar. Every step of the way his wings felt more restless and twitchy. One more squeeze. The bench was hard and sturdy beneath him. Trixie sat down next to him and held onto his other hand. A small smile appeared on his face. He loved his humans. Ella was seated next to Trixie, looking a little nervous herself. It didn't take long for the mass to start. Julian was really good in his job. He was sure of himself, Lucifer noted. The priest was kind and including, really one you would want to put your faith in. Slowly the tension was bleeding out of him. He didn't find it as horrible as he thought it would to listen to Julian. It was not bad. Then came the sermon. Julian came forth from behind his altar.

With a smile the Priest started to speak ''Today I want to talk about something different. I know normally I pick a psalm or passage from the Bible and talk about my thoughts on it. Today I got inspired by something or rather someone. The past few days I have been thinking about Lucifer.'' A round of gasps were heard but Julian didn't let himself be deterred and continued ''As I said, I have been thinking about Lucifer and second chances. We are taught to hate him because that is how it is taught to us. But after some research and reading I have new knowledge to pass on to you. Lucifer is not Evil or will lead anyone into Sin. Yes, he wanted to show his Father how flawed his creation, humans, can be. He wanted his Father to see what he was seeing. And yes, Lucifer wasn't willing to share his Fathers love with creature he deemed beneath them.. And yes he wasn't willing to worship and love humankind like God wanted. But that does not make him Evil. It makes him a child that loves his Father, a child that didn't understand his Father. And therefore he came down to earth and tempted both Adam and Eve into eating the apple. And do you know what the apple did? It gave us knowledge. It gave us Free Will. Without Lucifer we would still be mindless. We wouldn't evolve and create and expand beyond imagining. He was the Angel who gave us freedom. And for that he was thrown out of his home, banished to a realm none of us can even imagine and branded the root of all Evil for eternity. All because he asked his Father : Why. So today I want us to stand up and give him a second chance.'' Julian gestured for the people to stand, which they did even if a lot o them were confused. He smiled a them and began anew ''I want you to repeat after me...Lucifer...Samael, Archangel and Son of God. We pray to you today not in worship but to ask for your forgiveness. Us humans have forsaken you for far to long And forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sin against us. Today I and my entire church want to thank you. Thank you for giving us our Freedom and Free Will. And forgive us for our mistakes. We can not make up for all the pain humanity has caused you over the centuries but from this day forward I will try. You are more than the Devil humanity has branded you as. You are still the Angel you were born as. So our prayer is not to Lucifer the Devil, it is to Lucifer the Archangel. Forgive us.''

Said Angel was barely able to hold it together. He hadn't felt a prayer in millennia. The faith of the people surrounding them rushed through him, nearly bringing him to his knees. It was like a warm woven blanket that was draped over his insides. The prayers were all love and faith. A love he seldom felt. Lucifer let out panting breaths, holding onto Daniel, who looked at him with concern.

''I can hear them. I can feel their prayer. Daniel...I can feel...all of them.'', he choked out.

If everything weren't overwhelming enough, he heard Julians voice in his head ''Lucifer, Samael I will sent you a prayer every day. I will put a piece of my faith in you. You have become the Guardian Angel of my family.''

That brought the Devil to his knees. They simply gave out beneath him. His wings, so carefully tucked away, started to tremble. They wanted to break free and shelter the Priest beneath them, protecting him from every bad thing in the world.

''Lucifer?'', Daniel whispered ''Are you okay?''

''Julian has taken me as your family's Guardian Angel. He wants to pray to me.'', he whispered back, still on his knees.

A warm and gentle smile crept onto his humans face as he sank down next to him ''Of course he has. If I am honest I have started thinking of you s our Guardian Angel too.''

''But I am no Angel, Daniel –''

''You are an Angel.'', Daniel interrupted him ''If you weren't, could you still hear their prayers? I told you, I will remind you every day if I must. You are both, Angel and Devil. You have always been both. Lucifer, you're my Lightbringer.'' Now the human looked bashful, a soft shade of red colouring his cheeks. Lucifer felt the other one's love for him. It was true and ran deep, much deeper than it should. Not hesitating he pulled him forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. The mass continued on around them. Thankfully none of the people around them seemed to have noticed his little...laps. Slowly he got back up to sit on the bank.

Soon the mass ended. Lucifer couldn't get up. Ella gave him a quick hug, thanked him for taking her and made her way home. A few minutes later the church was empty, leaving only Trixie, Daniel, Julian and himself. Quietly the Angel walked up to aisle towards the Priest. Still silent he unfurled his Wings. They glowed bright with heavenly light, bathing the three of them in eternal warmth. He motioned for Julian to come to him. Once the human stood before him, Lucifer let his hands rest on his shoulders. ''Thank you Julian. I haven't felt a prayer in centuries, not one filled with such love and faith. I am honored that you want me as the Guardian of your family. I humbly accept your request.'', carefully Lucifer plucked one of his feathers and gently placed it upon the Priests heart. It glowed brightly for a second and then disappeared into Julians body. He gasped, grabbed his chest and stumbled back a few steps ''What?''

The Angel tucked his wings away ''I have given you a piece of me. From this day forward you carry the Devine inside you. Whenever you'll need me, I will know and I will always come if you ask me to. In my name I...I bless you.''

Julian slightly bowed his head ''Thank you. I did not expect you to...bless me. Are you sure your Father won't mind?''

Waving of his concerns Lucifer said ''Oh please, he hasn't cared about what happens down here in centuries. He won't even notice one little blessing.''

Julian still looked a little unconvinced as he lowered his voice ''I am sure your Father cares. He must simply be...indisposed.''

He knew the Priest just didn't know any better. He was supposed to believe the best in his Father. The Devil knew better. His Father didn't care, not truly and not enough. He left humanity to their Darkness and blamed it on his fallen son. Years of hatred, resentment, bitterness and loneliness had taken the place in his heart where there used to be love. He wanted to show Julian the pain his Father had put him through. Warm fingers intertwined with his own. His humans feelings washed over him, stopping a rather hateful want that was already on the tip of his tongue. So he swallowed his emotions and said ''I am sure you're right. He always used to spend decades tinkering away on his projects.'' Daniel squeezed his hands.

''Tinkering away...'', Julian shook his head smiling ''it still blows my mind that everything is real. Tell me does your Father hear our prayers?''

''He does.'', Lucifer answered ''And before you ask, I am sorry to tell you that he chooses not to answer or react. In his eyes all the Evil humanity has done over the years, is my fault. He doesn't see it as his duty to be a part of humanity, to solve the problems that aren't his fault in the first place.''

''Humanities problems are not your fault.'', Daniel said, voice full of conviction ''We brought them on ourselves. Yes you gave us the Free Will to make choices, good or bad. But whatever we decide, these decisions are not your fault. You always say you don't make us do anything, that you don't sit on our shoulder whispering in our ears. Our Sins are not you're fault.''

For centuries he wouldn't allow himself to even think about it in any way, for he feared it would crush him. Now the words tumbled from his lips ''But it is. If I had only listened to my Father. If I had only done as he asked...there wouldn't be Evil in the world.''

''If you had done as he asked, us humans wouldn't have our Will. Or who knows, maybe we would. Who knows if Adam or Eve or any of their children wouldn't have taken the apple. Yes you tempted Eve into eating the apple but it only gave humanity the knowledge of what your Father considered good or bad. What humans do with their choice, with their knowledge, is on them. It is not on you.''. Daniel pulled him down to his level, letting their forheads rest against each other ''Humanities Sins are never on you.''

''Humanities Sins are never on me.'', Lucifer repeated. It would take a lot more than Daniel telling him that he wasn't at fault for him to actually believe it. But for the first time a part of him wanted to believe it. He had never wanted to be seen as Evil and so many people have. But this human, his human who had seen his true face, the horror beneath the lie he showed everyone...Daniel believed him to be good. With his believe he absolved the Devil of the Darkness spread by humanity, absolved him of his own Sin. Telling him that he was not inherently Evil and that he only made a mistake. ''I am not Evil.'', Lucifer choked out ''I am not a Monster.''

''No you're not.'', Daniel smiled at him ''You are both, my Angel and my Devil.''

''I am both.'', Lucifer whispered into the space between them ''I am the Archangel Samael. I am the Devil Lucifer.'' Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, as he felt, for a moment, almost at peace with himself. For Eons he had been in Hell, punishing humans and Demons alike. He'd used the hate he had for his Father and used it to hurt those around him...and he had relished in the pain, at least in the beginning. Then it simply became a part of him. Punishing Sinners, it's what he was meant to do. Even if they were only Souls, he would never be able to wash their blood of his hands. To long he had only allowed himself to be the Devil, to be what was expected of him. And then his Wings grew back, reminding him of his past. Reminding him of what he was born as and what he could never be again. He'd tortured for centuries, he'd killed his own brother. He didn't deserve to be seen as an Angel. However there was not way to change what he was...both. It took years of pain, year of denial and meeting Daniel to finally see that he could be both. The Angel heaven birthed and the Devil Hell made him. These two sides didn't need to be at war with another. And more importantly Lucifer didn't need to pretend to be anything else than what he was, not around Daniel. His human accepted him, all of him.

''Thank you Daniel. For not expecting me to be better, for not wanting to change me...for accepting me. It means more than you know.'', he breathed against his human lips.

With a bright smile he turned towards Julian, who had tears streaks on his face and was being consoled by a teary-eyed Trixie. ''And thank you Julian, for inviting me in to your church and in to your Faith. I will do my best to honor it.''

''That's all I can ask of you.'', the Priest said ''Now, I love you all but I think I need to retreat to my apartment. That was a lot to take in this morning.''

They all hugged each other. Leaving the church Daniel grabbed his one hand and Trixie his other.

''Are you okay?'', she asked.

Lucifer slightly squeezed her hand ''Yes, my little Urchin, I actually am.''

''Good.'', she smiled ''I love you Lucifer.''

Bending down to pull her into a hug, the Devil whispered into her ear ''I love you too Urchin.''

After he put Trixie down he pulled his human into a hug, breathing into his ear ''And I care for you deeply...my Daniel.''

''Me too.'', Daniel told him ''My Lucifer.''

They drove back to Dans apartment. The entire day they had spend on his couch, cuddling, watching movies and eating ice cream. Trixie was cuddled between them. It was perfect. Lucifer looked soft and happy. The human was ecstatic that he managed to make another small step towards his healing. The cloud of soft happiness surrounding them all day until they fell into Dans bed. Trixie was in her own room. The man lay awake, leisurely kissing each other, hands wandering over each other, hands wandering over each others bodies. A low simmering heat burning through them. This time their passion didn't consume them, their feelings were evident in every touch and caress. They didn't go beyond kissing, neither of them in the right mindset for it. It felt like hours had passed when Lucifer let his head rest on his chest, cuddling close to him.

In the middle of them night. Dan felt a small bit of pain. Blinking himself awake he looked around, trying to figure out what was causing it. Looking down his eyes widened and a small sound escaped him. Eh could feel his heartbeat quicken, his pulse beating in the scratches on his chest. Even in the dark he was able to make out the blood smeared over his chest and Lucifer. Said man was still sound asleep and had unfurled his wings, blanketing them beneath them. What made Dans heart sped up however, were the dark red, almost black Horns suddenly sprouting from the Devils forhead. Carefully he started to shake the other man awake, ignoring the pain. After a few minutes Lucifer opened his eyes. Confused he looked up before shifting his gaze to his chest. Immediately he shot up, eyes fixed on to the blood. ''What? Daniel what happened?'', Lucifer asked.

Dan took his hand in his own, trying to make his voice as calm as possible ''Lucifer, I am not sure how to tell you this...Y – You have Horns.'' He didn't think the others eyes could widen any further. One trembling hand wandered up towards his head and tentatively touched one Horn. Once he felt it, Lucifer scrambled away from him, fleeing from the bed. Wings bumped into furniture in his haste to get away from him. Dan got up right away to stand beside the bed but didn't advance. Lucifers breathing became shallow, his hands kept touching the Horns.

''Lucifer?'', Dan tied, carefully extending one hand.

The other man hissed, pressing himself harder into the wall ''No! Stay away from me!''

Dan slowly walked towards him, coming to a stop in front of him ''No!I won't run away from you. I am not afraid of you.''

''You should be.'', came the prompt reply ''Don't you see? We were wrong. I am a Mo – ''

''You are not a Monster.'', Dan wouldn't let him end that sentence ''Wouldn't let a Monster into my bed. I wouldn't let it into my daughters life- I wouldn't let a Monster into my heart.'' He didn't mean to say that last part. But he wouldn't take it back either. He cared for Lucifer. Whatever might still happen between them, the human won't abandon him.

''Look at me! I have Horns. I have never had Horn.'', now the Devil sounded almost...scared ''Who do I have them? Where did they come from? How can there suddenly be...Horns?''

Not being able to himself back, Dan gently but firmly took the others hands in his own ''Lucifer, I need you to take a few breaths. Come on, breath with me.''Slowly he started to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. It took a few tries but eventually Lucifer was drawing in slow breaths. His Wings had dropped back into a more relaxed position. ''Good.'', Dan whispered ''Let's sit back down.'' He didn't let go of the other man once they sat down on the bed. As they were quiet for a while, he hoped he was being a small comfort to Lucifer.

Finally Lucifer breathed ''I don't understand. How can you stand touch me now that I look the M – What humanity depicts me as.''

''Because Lucifer, I...'', his heartbeat sped up. How could he say it, if he wasn't even sure yet how deep his feelings were ''I have started to fall for you., And I won't abandon you. These Horns...Yes they shocked me for a second but we can figure them out.''

The Angel turned to look at him, tears in his eyes ''I don't ever want to give you up. I know it's selfish but I don't. My feelings for you seem to grow more and more. And my some miracle you actually want to be with me.''

''You can have me.'', Dan admitted ''As long as you want me...I am Yours.''

Lucifer smiled at him until his gaze fell on the scratches again ''I am so sorry. I hurt you.''

''It already stopped hurting.'', he assured him ''I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose.''

''I don't want them.'', the Devil told him. I am going to cut them of.''

''No!'', Dan squeezed their hands '' I will not stand by and watch you mutilate yourself! There is a reason you got Horns and we'll figure out how to deal with it.''

Lucifer closed hi eyes and breathed out ''What of they won't go away?''

''They will go away.'', he assured him ''I know they will.''

''I wish I could have your faith.''

Something dinged in the back of his head. Faith...Dan furrowed his brows. His eyes wandered over the Angel in front of him. They traveled over the massive wings, the most recognizable feature when you think of Gods children. Slowly his gaze wandered up to the dark red Horns. Cocking his head to the sight, he wondered ''Lucifer? Do you have a Halo?''

The Devil blinked at him ''Of course not.''

''Do the Angels have Halos?'', Dan asked.

Lucifer still looked confused ''They do. But mine...burned out when I fell.''

''So, you've lost it?''

''Yes I always thought so.''

The human wet his lips ''what if you didn't? What if you only thought you did? You lost your face and your Halo when you fell, but you kept your Wings. After you had them cut off the first time, they didn't grow back right? According to you, your wings came back and your face vanished because you no longer felt like the Devil you thought you were. And now you have your Devil face back, probably because of some strong guilt. Alright...Bare with me now. I don't think your Halo completely vanished. Like your Wings they came back when you thought, you were worthy of them. Today you accepted that you are both, Angel and Devil. And I think...maybe your Halo came back. And because you are no longer a simple Angel, because your time in Hell has changed you, it didn't come back as your original Halo. It manifested as Horns, showing everyone that you are neither Devil nor Angel, but both.''

Lucifer was quiet. Could Daniel be right? By taking a step towards accepting both halves of himself, he regained his Halo. It however didn't return to him as it were. Because of course it didn't. Of course it would manifest as fucking Horns. Because of his Wings and his lineage he had never fit in in Hell, he'd never belonged. Because of his banishment he would never be able to go back to the Silver City. Earth was the first place he had seen as a home in eons. And now these Horns separated him further from them, reminding him even more that he could never be a part of their world. And yet, even in face of the Devine, of what he was, Daniel remained at his side. A strong surge of...adoration pulsed through him, setting his hear aflame. His human just takes everything he reveals about himself and accepts him. Lucifer expected to have been pushed away already. However, Daniel simply talks it through and hugs him and assures him of his goodness. With a strong grip he pulled the other man on to his lap. The Devil held him carefully, as if he could break from being to rough. ''Daniel...'', he whispered ''I think my Father got it wrong. He put the Detective in my path, he made her to be in my life. And yes, I did have feelings for her but in the end it was never completely right. Father must have overlooked that putting Chloe in my life, would also bring you into it. You Daniel are...a wonder. You are the true Miracle. You were not designed for me, which makes this so much more special. You choose to be with me. You chose to give me a chance, knowing what I am. You choose to accepts me again and again. You take me as I am. While you encourage and help me to be a better person, you don't expect me to change right away. Daniel you...you have captured.''

His human looked at him with devotion ''You have my mine as well. Lucifer you have wormed your way inside my heart and I hardly noticed. In the end it was so easy to fall for you, so easy that it scares me sometimes. But then I don't care because you are so wonderful and I can barely believe an Angel would want to be with me. And I don't care whether you have Wings, Horns, a Halo or Devil face...you are beautiful.''

Small tears of emotion gathered in the corner of the Devils eyes. At once his glamour fell away, revealing the burned and scarred skin beneath. His voice was small ''You'd take me, even looking like this?''

Soft and gentle thumbs stroked over his cheekbones ''Of course I do.''

With that Daniel leaned in and pressed featherlight kisses all over his face. At the first touch of his lips, Lucifer couldn't help it and flinched away. His human didn't let him go to far and continued to kiss one spot after the other, always gentle and soft. With every kiss, every display of affection, of love, the pain inside Lucifer seemed to lessen. Finally Daniel captured his lips in a kiss. Hot tears started to run down his face. Not once did he think someone, anyone would want to be close to him after seeing his face, let alone kiss him. Compared to some of their other kisses, this one stayed chaste and sweet. He could feel Daniels fingertips wander over his body, lightly touching his Wings before softly caressing his Horns. It send a tingle down his spine. It wasn't a sensation that brought him pleasure, it brought him love. His heart seemed to expand in his chest, spilling over and filling his being with love. Taking his humans face between his burned hands, Lucifer breathed ''Daniel I...I l... I lo...'' He couldn't say it. The words just wouldn't come.

And once again his human surprised him. Accepting that he couldn't say the words just yet. Gently he lowered himself down, pulling the other man down with him. Chuckling his human let himself be pulled down, sliding from his body to cuddle up to him. They were cocooned in the warmth from the Angels Wings and their bodies. Closing his eyes Lucifer tried to will his glamour into existence. Only a few seconds later he had to admit that it wasn't working. He was to tired, exhausted and worked up at the same time.

Daniel intertwined their fingers, letting them rest on his Angels chest ''You don't need to you know. You don't need to keep it up around me.''

''Are you sure?''

''Of course.'', Daniel murmured into his skin ''I don't ever want to make you feel like you need to hide this part of you from me.''

Not trusting his voice he pulled the other man even closer to his body. And there, laying next to his human, Lucifer eventually managed to fall asleep, a slight grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update this after beeing flooded with school and work for weeks. 
> 
> I am really looking forward to your reactions, because I know Luci doesn't normally have Horns. I hope you like it.


	10. The Case continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next victims are found and investigations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Murder victims described in more or less detail.  
>  Lots of blood  
>  Badly burned corpse/Murder victim

The next morning was spent with lazy kisses and soft touches. The Horns had disappeared during the night. Or so it seems. Lucifer knew that with his glamour returning in his sleep, they must have vanished with his burned skin. He was beyond glad and relieved that he had his control back. And his human was right, they could deal with the Horns. In that moment, waking up next to each other the Devil only wanted to stay close to the other man. Gentle kisses were exchanged right up until Daniels phone reminded them that they had to get up. There was work to be done. And the little Urchin had to go to school. Lucifer cooked them a quick breakfast and just soaked up all the love floating through the apartment. Just as they reached the front door Daniels phone rang.

After hanging up he turned to the Angel ''There's been another murder. I ave to go get there now. Would you take Trixie to school? I'll text you the address for the crime scene.''

''Of course.'', he agreed.''I'll meet you there then.''

Daniel pressed a kiss to his lips and was on his way. Looking down he saw Trixie grinning at him.

''What?'', he asked.

''Oh nothing.'', she replied, still grinning from ear to ear ''You're just cute.''

''Young Urchin, I can assure you I am not cute.'', Lucifer said ''I am the Devil.''

''Oh yes, I know. You two are still cute.'', Trixie insisted and started skipping towards his car.

With a smile he joined her and started the car.

Meanwhile Dan had arrived at the new crime scene. Another abandoned church his eyes widened, this one was even weirder. The victims were twins, again. One of them was dressed in a black robe, kneeling in front of the altar. His dead unblinking eyes looked down the aisle, boring into Dans soul. His arms hung limp at his sides. Even from a distance he could see they were covered in bruises. The man seemed like he could be asking for forgiveness. Something that would never be granted. His front was covered in blood, dripping down to the floor. A violent gash had tore open his throat. Behind the kneeling man stood his spitting image, dressed in a white robe. Not one drop of blood was on him, despite his slashed open throat. One hand rested on his brothers shoulders, while his other one held onto the sword, still slick with blood. His head was tipped back, letting him look upwards...towards the sky...the Heavens. What made Dan take a step back were the appendages attacked to the man. Huge white Wings were sewn-in onto his back, invisible wires lifting them up, spreading them as afar as they could go. On the ground lay another pair of Wings, black as ink. They had once been sewn-in to the kneeling mans back. They had been cut off at the skin, blood and flesh still clung to them, making everything even more grotesque. Goosebumps traveled over Dans body at such display. Their murderer had really outdone himself. A picture started to form in his mind, one he didn't like. A gasp made him turn around. Lucifer looked upon the scene with sadness in his eyes. Slowly he walked towards him, silently. Dan took his hand without even thinking about it. He didn't want to ask but he could feel his mouth opening.

However Lucifer beat him to it ''I can't believe he chose this.''

''Why?'', the detective whispered.

''This...painting, it's depicting my Fall.'', the Angel whispered back ''My fight with my brother. In our Artists eyes we didn't understand his first painting, so he gave us another. In his first work he showed us my Fall as he thinks it went. With me on the ground, banished by my Father. But we didn't understand him. On this canvas he made it even clearer. One Angel killing the other. The light vanquishing the dark. One brother winning over the other.''

Dan swallowed down his emotions and Lucifer continued ''This is all wrong- For starters my Wings aren't black, Michael never killed me and I was always the better fighter. Granted Amenadiel can kick both our asses but I assure you Michael is not as great as he thinks he is. The inaccuracy of this scene is just appalling.''

The humans head had whipped around to stare at his lover. The dots seemed to connect themselves. The reaction at the first crime scene, never mentioning names when talking about his siblings ans the wrath at discovering their first victims had been forced to kill each other. All the little pieces started to fit together.

''Of course.'', Dan voiced his thoughts ''It just makes sense. Michael and you are twins, aren't you?''

''Yes.'', Lucifer answered, eyes never leaving the grotesque scene ''Daniel we have to find this artist. I refuse to let anybody else die so he can create false paintings.''

''We will.'', the detective promised ''We won't rest un –'' His cellphone interrupted him. He gave his companion an apologetic glance as he answered. Dan could feel the color drain from his face.

After hanging up he turned to look at Lucifer ''There is another body. It's in Julians church.''

Turning around they scrambled to get to Dans car. His heart was in his throat. It seemed like an eternity until he came to a halt in front of the church. He didn't even bother with locking it, to concerned with his cousins well being. Dans concern turned into relief. Firmly he pulled Julian into a hug as soon as he reached him, thanking anyone who could listen that he was safe.

''It's a bad one Dan.'', Julian said in a low voice ''I found him when I came in this morning. He is on the altar.''

The detective let go of the other man and looked towards the altar. This time it was him who let out a gasp. His breakfast nearly greeted him again, as he swallowed down his urge to vomit all over the church floor. Presented on the altar was a man, once again dressed in a black robe. Every inch of skin visible was burned. Blood dripped from the fresh wounds, running all over the altar. Even Dan was able to see that the poor man had been killed right on that altar. The smell of freshly torched skin lingered in the air, making multiple officers choke. At once Dan remembered that Lucifer had told him how he couldn't stomach the smell. Concerned for his partner he started to look around for him, only to see he was to late. Lucifer was standing completely still. Not one muscle was moving. Hesitantly he took a few steps towards him. He knew there was little he could do to comfort the other man, so he simply said ''We will find him. He will not get to hurt another person.''

''There is only one.'', the Devils voice was hoarse ''What about the other twin?''

''We'll find him.'', Dan assured him ''These crime scenes haven given us a lot the first one didn't. There is a lot to work with here. I hate to ask you this but...would you lend us your knowledge? Because of the theological aspect.''

''Don't worry.'', now Lucifer sounded angry ''I will give you everything you need. We will find our Artist and I will punish him accordingly.''

The Devils eyes started to flash red, showing Dan just how angry he really was. A tingle of fear cursed through him, simply because he had never been this close to a seriously pissed of Lucifer. Had never been this close to a raging Archangel. He could feel the power of the Heavenly being around him. They weren't hurting him, just making him feel more human than he already was.

Without hesitation Dan grabbed a now trembling hand ''He will be brought to justice. But I can't allow you to punish him.''

Red eyes turned to stare at him ''I am the Devil, Daniel. I don't need your permission. If I see a human that deserves to be punished by me, I will do as I see fit. I will do what my job demands.''

''No you won't!'', the detective stood his ground ''I know this case must bring back a lot of memories. But I can't have you go awry and loose it. If you do, it won't just hurt your position but mine as well We're Partners Lucifer. Everything you do reflects on me. So I need you to take a couple of breaths, calm down and help me find our Murderer.''

Slowly the red started to dim and finally was replaced with familiar dark brown ''I did not think of that. It's just...that is supposed to be me. This time, this entire case is about my history. I need to do something.''

It was like light bulb going of.

''You.'', Dan pointed at the Devil ''You're right. These murders are all about you. This one especially! Look at this crime scene. It's messy, sloppy and rushed. Our Artist positioned the body, yes, but look at the blood spatter around the altar, the ropes lying on the ground. This man was killed here. And look how he was made to look. He is wearing your true face. Do you know what that means?''

''The Artist knows me.'', Lucifer said ''He's seen my face. He knows who I am.''

''Exactly. And he is escalating.'', Dan looked at the victim again ''All his other kills are almost...clinical and clean. This one is bloody and impulsive. And by the looks of it our victim can't be dead for long. The question is: What made our Murderer snap ad escalate to this degree? Also, why would he chose this church? All the other crime scenes were abandoned. What makes this church different?''

''Yesterday mass.'', Julian said to them, no standing behind them ''We prayed to the Devil. I don't even want to think about it but what if the Murderer was here?''

The detective looked at his cousin ''that does make sense. Like Lucifer said, we didn't understand his first paintings and then he does this not shortly after his second murder. I think I may stat to understand our Artist. He somehow found out the truth about Lucifer and obviously reacted badly. Not being able to cope with the fact that the Devil is real, he starts killing people. But not just people, twins. It had to be twins otherwise the paintings and the message and...warning wouldn't be clear. In his mind Lucifer is Evil and the people need to know that he is here. But we keep not getting it and then in his church we suddenly pray to the Devil, which only added fuel to the fire. In his desperation he escalated and killed right away in the night from Sunday to Monday.''

''Most of that I understand.'', Lucifer said ''Except the part where he knows who I am. How did he find out? I don't exactly go around showing my face to every human I meet.''

There was a short silence between the three man until Julian carefully raised his voice ''Lucifer...Is it true that some humans are more receptible to the Divine?''

The Devil cocked his head to the side ''Of course. However there are so little Angels and Divine-ness on earth in this time, most humans would simply ignore it or just think it is intuition.''

''So some humans can actually see what Angels really look like?'', the Priest pressed.

''Some. But they most likely keep it to themselves.'', Lucifer explained ''It's not exactly helpful to walk through life telling people you have visions.''

''So it is safe to assume our guy has...I don't know...the sight?'', Dan wondered.

The Devil raised a brow at his wording ''I suppose you could call it that.''

''Okay so, to recap.'', the Detective straightened up ''Our Murderer is probably religious and goes to the mass regularly, if he escalates to this degree after someone prays to the Devil. He clearly thinks Lucifer is Evil and should not be here on earth. He is also using his...Art as a warning. And the most important part, he knows of the Divine and has seen Lucifers face. That is a lot more than what we had last week. We should be able to build up some more after the autopsy and lab reports come in.''

''Well, what are we still doing here then? We have to get back to the station.'', Lucifer turned around and quickly left the church.

Dan gave his cousins shoulder a squeeze ''I am really glad you are okay. I love you.''

Julian smiled ''I love you too. Don't worry about me, I have an Angels blessing, remember. Now go after your boyfriend. I will talk to all your colleagues.''

He nodded and walked to his waiting boyfriend. In the car it silent. Dan knew the other man was still angry, still blaming himself for the murders. Without looking he reached over and intertwined their fingers ''You know this is not your fault.''

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh ''It's me, my presence here on earth. How can I think it is not partly my fault?''

''Because this person doesn't know you, not the real you.'', Dan countered.

''And you think you do?'', he asked.

The Detective gave him a smile ''I'd like to think I know you a little bit at least. I know there are things you haven't told me. Things you maybe don't want to tell me, things you may never tell me. And that is okay. But I do know how wonderful you are and how much you care. I know how much we start to mean to one another and that is the most important part.''

The Devil lifted their hands and presses a feather light kiss to his knuckles ''You do mean a lot to me.''

Dan smiled a tiny soft smile and the entire way to the precinct they kept holding hands. Even as they entered, the human refused to let go of the other man. He didn't care who knew about them. Lucifer was a good man and an even more wonderful boyfriend.

An hour was spent going over file after file, trying to find any kind of connection between the already processed four victims. Lucifer took the file of their fifth victim. Looking through the personal information the ab was able to recover, he furrowed his brows ''He's an only child.''

''What?'', Daniel asked from behind his coffee mug.

''Our fifth victim, William, he was an only child. He didn't have a twin.'', the Devil repeated.

''Are you sure?'', the human asked again and tom the file from him. A moment later he put it back down ''This is bad.''

''Bad? Daniel, this means there is not another terrified young man out there awaiting his end.'', Lucifer countered.

''No of course, that is good.'', Daniel agreed and continued ''But Lucifer, that means our murderer is unraveling. He chose twins for a reason. He needed twins. And now he just took someone else. If there is no need for a specific type of victim to feed his delusions, he is much more dangerous. There is no predicting whats his next move is going to be.''

he hadn't thought of that. ''How are we going to find this man?'', he asked, looking at his human.

Daniel took a deep breath before slowly letting it out ''Alright. What do we know?''

''He has killed five people and portrayed them in paintings to warn the world I am walking amongst you. He is a believer and probably goes to church every Sunday.'', Lucifer recapped ''And he is meticulous. Never leaves the crime scene looking less than perfect, except for his last kill. That one was rushed and reckless, which makes him more dangerous.''

''I still don't understand how he knows so much about you and your brother'', the detective wondered out loud ''It's not like you go around sharing information about your siblings with strangers. Is there truthful information about Angelic beings anywhere?''

The Devil pondered this for a second ''Well I can't say no for certain. Angels have been visiting Earth for hundreds of years. Humans have gathered information about you world and you beliefs for just as long. There is centuries worth of writings in the world.''

''Great.'', Daniel sighed ''Okay, we can do this. We just have to think about this. Where do you go when you want to gather information? Theological information...''

''A Priest for one thing.'', Lucifer started to count with his fingers ''And convents or historians, and of course libraries.''

His Partner nodded ''Alright, I think we can safely assume that our murderer must have reached out to some of these people. Alright, I will go to Officer Johnson and we'll compile a list of all the Priests, convents, historians and libraries in the city. It's not much of a lead, but at least it's a start.''

''What do you want me to do?'', Lucifer asked, willing to follow his humans lead.

''I need you to talk to the victims friends and family again.'', Daniel said ''Try to find out if there was anyone new that was religiously obsessed in their lives.''

''You want me to talk to families?'', Lucifer was surprised ''You know I am not exactly good with sentiments.''

His boyfriend squeezed his shoulder ''I trust you can do it. Just...maybe be a tad more...empathetic.''

Happy that Daniel trusted him with such an important task, he pulled him into a quick kiss ''I will not disappoint you.''

The human gave him a loving look ''I know. Now go, be a Detective. I will see you later.''

Lucifer pulled him into another short kiss before managing to get himself under control. The high of being giving such an important task followed him all the way to the house of the first victims parents. He smoothed out his jacket, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	11. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone more or less unexpected come into town.

Several hours later Dan was once again in the elevator up to Lucifers loft. Compiling the list with Officer Johnson did not take as much time as he originally thought. They even managed to go through a few of the contacts and ask them questions. His fellow Officer was still going through the list but one of the libraries they talked to actually had some information for them. They made an appointment so they could see whatever it was they wanted to show them. He had tried to call Lucifer but he just wasn't answering, so he figured he'd try the loft instead.

As soon as the doors opened he started to speak ''Lucifer there you are. We actually have a lead. It's not much but it's something. Come on we have to go.''

The man cocked his head to the side, eyes traveling up and down. It felt as though he was being vetted. Immediately Dan could feel himself tense. There was a coldness to the other mans eyes that was new to him. Everything about Lucifer screamed warmth and heat. Instinctively he took a step back. He couldn't explain it but something felt wrong. His own gaze traveled more closely over the other man. The longer he looked the more things sprang out to him. The man didn't hold himself in the same way Lucifer did. Nor was his face open and friendly. And to top it of he was wearing a black turtleneck, something, Dan was sure, Lucifer didn't even own.

Squaring his shoulders, the human came to a conclusion ''You're Michael, aren't you?''

The other man raised one brow ''And who may you be?''

''I am Dan.'', he said, extending one hand. He might be cautious to be in Michaels presence, but he was not going to be rude.

The Angel looked at his hand but did not take it. After a moment he asked ''How do you know my Brother?''

Dan took his hand back and decided to keep his answers vague, for now ''We work together.''

''My Brother is working with humans? How amusing.''

Silence set in, one Michael did not seem eager to break.

Finally Dan said ''Well, can I help you with something?''

The Angel scoffed ''What could you possibly help me with?''

He shrugged with his shoulders ''I don't know. It's not every day an estranged brother of Lucifer stands in front of me.''

''Estranged?''

Before he could stop himself Dan scoffed ''It's not like you were around the last few millennia, so yes I would call that estranged.'' Great job, you idiot. Mouthing of to an all powerful Archangel that could probably kill him with a snap of his fingers, is not a good idea.

Said Archangel however seemed bemused at his words ''So, not only are you a human, but you are also in the know. Then I must ask again. What in the world are doing with my fallen Brother?''

''He is my friend.'', Dan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

''My Brother doesn't have friends.'', Michael mirrored his position ''Who are you really?''

Before he could answer the elevator to the loft opened with a ding and out walked Lucifer ''I am so sorry Daniel. I got caught up and I had to drive back to the station. They told me you'd be he – ''

Turning around he could see that Lucifer stopped in his tracks, frozen to the spot he was standing on. His eyes was big and round, fixated on his sibling. It looked like he couldn't comprehend the fact that his twin was actually in his home.

''What...What are you doing here?'', he whispered, his eyes never leaving his twin.

Well shock was better than full on violence, Dan thought.

''I came to see what you were up to.'', Michael had the nerve to actually smile.

The human moved closer to his boyfriend, trying to be a source of comfort.

''How dare you.'', Lucifer hissed ''Leave! Now!''

Michael seemed surprised with that reaction and took a step closer ''Brother I – ''

''You are not my Brother!'', the Devil snapped out ''You lost the right to call me that when you plunged your sword into my flesh. Go! Now! Before I forget myself.''

Dan took his boyfriends hand in his, letting him know that he was there for him.

The Archangel of course did not miss that move ''Friends? Really Brother, you have found yourself a human pet.''

Now Dans hackles were up and before Lucifer could loose his temper he leveled a glare at the other man ''I am not his pet. I am his Partner. And now leave.''

''You think you can give me orders.'', Michael drew himself up to his full height '' I am the Archangel Michael. I posses Power you could only dream of. There is nothing you can do to me.''

''You're right.'', the Detective stepped in front of Lucifer ''I am human, I have no powers. There is nothing I can do to you. But make no mistake, I will protect Lucifer, especially from you.''

''How could you possibly protect yourself or himself from me?'', the Archangel asked.

''With his friends.'', Amenadiel cut in from behind his younger Brother ''Michael what are you doing here?''

''Do you really think Amenadiel can't defeat me? I am an Archangel.'', Michael scoffed.

Dan gave the other man a cruel smile ''Of course he can. He is Gods mightiest Warrior and favorite Son. I have seen the damage he can do and I for one can't wait to see the pain he can inflict on you.'' Not that he was sure the older Angel would be able to beat up his own Brother, but Michael didn't have to know that.

Amenadiel, clearly pleased with these words sized up his Brother ''What is it you want Michael? Did Father sent you?''

''I don't care what he wants, him or Father.'', Lucifer said, voice hard ''I want you to leave.''

For a moment the human thought he could see a flicker of sadness crossing over Michaels face. Could actual emotions be the reason for his visit. Was it possible that the other man still cared for his twin. Part of Dan wanted to reach out to him, wanted to fix the brothers relationship. That part was his one love for his family. He wanted Lucifer to have a loving family, to be close with his siblings. However, he also knew that it would take a lot for the fallen Angel to work through his feelings towards his family, feelings he might never be able to change. Dan wasn't sure if he would be able to let such a source of negativity and pain back into his life. And he would never force Lucifer to. If he wanted his siblings to stay out of his life, the human would make sure that they would, with everything he could. The bigger part of his nature however, wanted to shoot Michael full of bullets for causing his Partner pain. He knew that this was not an exactly healthy coping mechanism. It should never be an instant reaction to want to shoot your boyfriends twin brother simply for being in the same room. Dan knew it was wrong and it wouldn't hurt the Angel but it would for sure make him feel better.

''You heard him.'', Amenadiel said ''Go.''

''You would go against your own family?'', Michael finally turned towards his older Brother ''You would stand beside our fallen Brother and not me?''

Dan could feel Lucifer tense up even further beside him. Of course, he thought. The Devil would think that his luck is running out, that Amenadiel would leave him.

Before the human could reassure him that his oldest Brother will stand by his side, said older Brother started speaking ''Yes, I would. Lucifer has given me a home. Even after I hurt him he forgave me. He gave me a chance. I am his older Brother and I won't let you hurt him.''

''Do you truly believe I would hurt him?''

''Sadly, yes.'', Amenadiel answered and came around to stand next to Dan, both of them shielding Lucifer behind them ''You have no right to be here. Lucifer wants you gone and frankly so do I.''

''Samael'', Michael tried again.

''NO!.'', Lucifer raised his voice, pushing through the barrier in from of him ''That is not my name! You are not my Brother. I want you to leave, leave me, Daniel, Amenadiel...my family alone. If you don't I can assure you, you will regret it. This time, I will not hesitate you hurt you.''

He could feel his glamour falling away, his perfect skin peeling away, revealing the pain underneath. His voice was dark and threatening. His wings were spread out and held high. This time he wouldn't hold back. This time he would hurt the other man, no matter the toll it would take on his already damaged soul.

Michael didn't seem to understand, because he made one final attempt at coming closer to him. He actually took a step towards him ''Lucifer, I – ''

''I do not care!'', Lucifer roared, advancing on his twin ''I want you to leave. NOW!'' Every step he took made Michael back up. With every step he felt more and more powerful. He had survived his Fall, he had survived millennia in Hell, he was able to overcome his Brother. Finally they were standing on the balcony, the lit up skyline of Los Angeles I front of them...his home. The home he had build by and for himself. And he would be damned if he let Michael destroy his life, again. He could see the disgust on his twins face. After all the other man was seeing the Monster he created for the first time. No, he thought, not Monster, not anymore. The dark corners of his mind took satisfaction in his Brothers reaction, in the disgust on his face. After all he was the reason Lucifer looked like he did. Minutes passed, both of them staring at each other. The Devil will not back down. Michael looked at him one last time before spreading his own Wings and taking off. All at once he could feel himself beginning to shake. Trembling hands carted through his hair. Before he could lower them, Dan took a hold of them, bringing them up to his mouth. A soft kiss was placed on every knuckle. In the next second he was pulled into a strong hug.

''You are amazing.'', Daniel breathed into his ear ''I love you.''

A shuddering breath broke free, his heart was beating in his throat, his pulse was tripping all over itself. Love...Daniel loved him, truly loved him. Happiness spread to every last inch of his body. Breaking their hug, Lucifer pulled him into a passionate kiss. A kiss, he hoped would express his feelings, his own love for the other man. When their kiss ended he let their foreheads rest against one another.

''Thank you.'', he whispered into their little bubble ''For standing up for me.''

''No need.'', Daniel gently rubbed their noses together ''I will always stand up for you. We're Partners.''

The Devil smiled ''Partners.''

''Let's hope we never have to see your twin ever again.'', his human continued, pulling him back into his loft ''Just thinking about him is giving me chills.''

''How did you know I wonder, that he wasn't me.'', he couldn't help but ask.

''Everything about him is just...different. You may share a face but that is were it ends.'', Daniel explained, blushing he added ''And besides, there really is only one of you.''

Once again Lucifer was stopped dead in his tracks. His entire life before the rebellion he was always compared to his twin Brother. Everyone saw them as one being, rather then two individuals. And with time everyone else started to prefer his Brother. The one who was always in control of his emotions, the one who didn't get himself in trouble, the one who didn't ask questions. For his entire existence Lucifer was made to feel like the lesser half. And now this wonderful, amazing, gentle and kind human that meant so much to him told him he just knew that the man that had stood before him had not been Lucifer. It warmed his heart like nothing he had ever felt before. How did he get so lucky to have Daniel be in his life. And to have Amenadiel stand beside him as well. It was enough to make his eyes water.

Speaking of his oldest brother, he turned towards the older Angel ''I...Well...Thank you.''

Amenadiel pulled him in by his arm, hugging the air from his lungs ''Of course. Luci, you are my family, my Brother. I will never abandon you again.''

Tears started to soak the other mans shoulder. He couldn't help himself, it just meant so much to hear Amenadiel say these words. Burrowing deeper into his arms, Lucifer smiled into his chest. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by so much love, something he had not felt in centuries. Something he was not willing to give up, now that he had it. Looking to the side he could see Daniel smiling at them softly.

Taking a deep breath Lucifer pulled out of the hug and fully turned to his boyfriend ''What did you want with me?''

''Oh, right.'', his human said ''We have a lead. One of the libraries Officer Johnson and I reached out to, called us back. They want to talk to us. But I think maybe you should stay here,for a bit.''

The Devils first reaction was to insist he come along, they were Partners after all. The slight tremors that still wrecked his body however, told a different story. He was still reeling from his twins visit. And as hard as it was for him to admit it, he should not stay behind for now. It was more important to get his emotions in order, rather than persisting on his pride.

''Yes. You are right.'', Lucifer agreed ''I think I want to stay here, calm down. Amenadiel, would you like to watch some movies with me?''

''I'd like that.'', Amenadiel said, already sitting down on the sofa ''There must be hundreds of movies you would want to show me.''

''Absolutely correct Brother dear.'', the Devil grinned and moved towards his kitchen ''And I know just the snacks to prepare for us. You can already look through my movie collection.'' Upon hearing a light chuckle he turned around. Daniel observed them with a smile on his lips.

The human took his hand in his and gave him a short kiss ''Well you two have fun. I will go and keep working on the case. I love you.''

Lucifer could only stare after his Partner, a dopey smile on his face all the while. He loved the other man, he truly did. He just wished to be able to tell him that. Wished to show him just how much he meant to him. Of course he knew that Daniel was aware of the depths of his feelings, but was it enough? How long could Daniel wait for him to get the words out.

''You two are quite the couple.'', his older Brother teased him, grin on his face ''It's adorable.''

Rolling his eyes he murmured ''Don't you start. The little Urchin said the same thing.''

''Well it is true. It is quite heartwarming to see the both of you together.'', Amenadiel continued in a quieter voice ''He is good for you Luci.''

His own voice dropped to a whisper ''I know. At times it feels like he is to good for me. It stills feels like there should be something bad happening in the next moment, that could take this happiness away. And I don't want to loose it. I finally feel really happy. I want to hold onto it...him so badly...it scares me sometimes. I don't understand how he can just accept me and everything about me.''

''Because he loves you.'', Amenadiel told him ''He went into your relationship with his eyes wide open. He knew exactly who you are and what that would mean for a relationship. He understands that you are different from what history made of you and he knows that you work on yourself. Daniel has told you he loves you. Just enjoy that Luci, enjoy him.''

''I feel the same. I want to say it so him but I can't.'', Lucifer shook his head if to clear it of bad thoughts ''But I will. Now though, let's watch some movies.''

In the next hours Amenadiel and him watched movie after movie, snuggled up together under a mountain of blankets. Warmth filled his entire being at spending such a simply afternoon with his big Brother.

Not long after he left the two angelic Brothers, Dan entered the library. Immediately he was assaulted by the smell of old book and tea. A small smile flitted over his face. As soon as he reached the counter there was suddenly a librarian. It was like she grew out of the ground.

''Hello, how can I help you?'', she asked.

He showed her his badge ''Yes, I am Detective Espinoza with the LAPD. I called earlier today and was told to come by. Someone here has information for me.''

At once she straightened up and looked around ''Yes of course. I am glad you could find the time. My name is Kristin, we talked earlier. I am not sure how helpful the information will be.''

''Every bit, no matter how small it might seem, helps us built our cases.'', Dan encouraged her ''Go on.''

She gave him a small smile before continuing ''Well after you called we looked through our Database and there was indeed something that popped out at us. For the past few weeks one book in particular was lent out more often then usual. What made us pause was the fact that the book was only lent out by one person, one man actually. Again, not something unusual, however we dug a little deeper into this mans history and it turns out all the books this men took home with him were of theological and religious nature. Considering what you have told us on the phone, we thought this might be of interest to you.''

''Definitely of interest to us.'', the Detective nodded ''Would you be able to give me the name of this man?''

''Of course.'', Kristin quickly taped something into her computer and handed him a printed piece of paper ''His name is Dr. Morgan Aldridge, and here is a list of books he checked out.''

''Thank you so much, this is beyond helpful. Say, could I look through the book Dr. Aldridge checked out the most?'', Dan asked.

She nodded and started walking along the bookshelves. When they reached a small seating area she extended her hand and with one glance had the right book in her hand ''You are lucky it is here. If there is anything else I will be at the counter.'' With one last smile, she turned around and left him alone.

He carefully laid down the book on the table and started to flip page after page. It felt like he said there for hours only skimming the information of the book. It was about the connections between art and bible. How each painting or drawing stood in connection with its inspiration. There were lines creasing his forehead. Why would Dr. Aldridge look at a collection of analyses of paintings? What was so special about this book? Turning the next page had him gasping. It was a truly breathtaking painting. Beautifully chosen colors woven together to create a most spectacular effect. There was Heaven and Hell. Blood, loss, death, defeat and even love all rolled into one painting. The brushstrokes depicted a battle between two Angels, both stunning. Huge Wings flared up behind them, showing off their heritage. What made Dan gasp however was not the battle or the vibrant colors, no it was the position the two Angels were in. It was the same position their victims from the first crime scene had been in. With trembling fingers he turned the page and froze once more. It was another painting. Just as beautiful in color and vibrancy. Upon a closer look Dan could see that it was made by the same Artist. Once again it was showing the victims from the second crime scene. There was no doubt in his mind, Dr. Morgan Aldridge was their Murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sry for possibly Mistakes. There are all of my own making. Feedback is encouraged.  
> I don't own any on the characters


End file.
